Red Rose Location
by Arakafsya Uchiha
Summary: Bab VII: Just Give Me A Reason. Gaara dan Sakura menyadari kesalahan yang mereka lakukan di masa lalu, keduanya masih tetap bertahan dengan posisi masing-masing. "Sakura, bukankah itu Gaara?" ; "Bukankah gadis itu Matsuri? Aku baru tahu mereka memiliki hubungan." RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Arakafsya Uchiha Mempersembahkan:

"Red Rose Location"

Genre: Romance/Drama

Characters: Gaara S. & Sakura H.

Rate: Semi M /for kiss sceness, alcohol, mature.

Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

_Summary:_

_Kalau kau tidak mau menarik uluran tanganku, tak apa. Aku sadar betul siapa aku, kau pasti tak pernah tahu rasanya menjadi diriku. Kalau kau tidak mau menyambut pelukanku, tak apa. Aku tahu tak pernah ada namaku di dalam hidupmu. Tapi, jangan salahkan aku kalau aku sudah pergi walaupun kau meminta uluran tanganku sekali lagi. Karena ini lah __**kejamnya dunia hiburan**_.

.

.

_**Tokyo, Japan. November, 12th – 2002**_

_Bar _adalah tempat dimana satu-satunya rumah dalam skala besar yang menyediakan hiburan di malam hari. _Billiard, alcohol, drunk, _hal implist seperti _sex_ juga membaur di dalamnya. Tidak ada tempat untuk anak kecil disini, tidak ada tempat untuk anak-anak yang berakhlak mulia disini. Kita semua yang ada disini itu rata. Mengurusi diri sendiri, tidak peduli pada kepuasan orang lain asalkan untuk diri sendiri saja cukup. Lagu _Pitbull_ dengan _Bon-bon_ masih mengalun keras dan menggema di tempat ini, membiarkan beberapa orang berdansa secara acak di lantai dansa.

Seorang pemuda berambut merah masih lengkap dengan _tuxedo _hitamnya yang sudah acak-acakan, tatapannya menusuk kearah gelas kecil yang berisikan _wine _yang ada di hadapannya. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada meja _bartender_, iris _jade_nya terpejam.

_Shit._ Umpatnya dalam hati, ia marah—kesal karena hari ini benar-benar mengobrak-abrikan _mood_nya.

_Flash Back_

"_Aku tidak memaksakan kehendak kalian, aku hanya mengajukan pendapat. Aku tidak mau tinggal diam saat Haruno Sakura mengajukan kerja sama dengan kita," ucap seorang pemuda berambut merah ini sembari membuang pandangannya pada karyawan-karyawannya yang berkumpul di ruang rapat._

"_Tapi Gaara-sama, kita semua tahu kalau Haruno Corp. memiliki banyak artis bertalenta tinggi untuk memainkan iklan ataupun sebuah film." Ujar salah satu karyawannya._

"_Ya, dan kita semua tahu kalau deretan artis ternama yang ia pegang bahkan mendapatkan banyak nominasi di ajang penghargaan Loyal Award. Sasuke Uchiha bahkan salah satunya, pemuda itu menarik lima nominasi sekaligus. Kita tidak bisa meremehkan kemampuannya dalam berbisnis," ujar salah seorang lagi. Pemuda bernama Gaara itu menghela nafas._

"_Kita harus mampu bangkit tanpa Haruno Corp. kalau kita berkerja sama dengannya, sama saja kita membuang saham sendiri. Saat menang, tetap nama Haruno yang ada di atas kita. Kita bukan apa-apa tanpa perusahaan mereka. Begitu yang akan ditulis wartawan nanti,"_

_Semua karyawan berusaha menimbang-nimbang perkataan sang presdir muda tersebut. Sabaku Corp. berada dalam dilema untuk menerima tawaran Haruno Corp. menimbang-nimbang untung dan ruginya, lalu menentukan jalan kehidupan pribadi mereka sendiri jika perusahaan Sabaku Corp. ini menerima atau menolak. Semuanya masih tampak berpikir._

"_Gaara-sama, kita 'kan hanya akan mendapat posisi ke-dua. Tapi jelas sudah kita memiliki untung besar dalam kerja sama ini, aset perusahaan akan meningkat sekitar delapan puluh lima persen. Posisi di media bukanlah hal utama yang kita prioritaskan," seorang wanita berambut merah pendek membuka pendapatnya._

"_Kalau di pasar majalah saja nama kita tetap menjadi nomor dua, kapan kita akan dipandang oleh perusahaan lain?" Gaara, presdir muda itu menghela nafas._

"_Tapi tanpa batuan Haruno Corp. kita juga akan stuck di posisi bawah, setidaknya kita meningkat untuk mencapai sesuatu yang lebih penting."_

"_Aku setuju," ucap beberapa karyawannya saat wanita itu kembali bersuara. Gaara jelas kalah telak disini, ia memejamkan mata dan menggeleng sejenak._

"_Matsuri, legalisir surat perjanjian kerja sama itu. Aku mau pulang," katanya sembari memijit pelan keningnya._

"_Gaara-sama tidak mau tanda tangan asli? Ini kan—"_

"_Lakukan saja apa yang aku perintahkan!" katanya dengan tegas pada sekertarisnya itu. Pemuda itu langsung menutup rapat dan segera berlalu meninggalkan kantornya._

_Flash Back Ends_

"Gaara," pemuda itu membuka matanya dan hampir saja melompat karena terkejut. Ia memicingkan matanya menatap seorang wanita yang kini ada di hadapannya.

"Mau apa kau?" tanyanya dingin pada wanita cantik yang ada di hadapannya.

Wanita itu cantik, memang cantik. Rambutnya panjang berwarna merah muda, harum, lembut, dan memiliki tubuh yang _perfect_ dengan kulit putih mulus tanpa cacat. Tapi ia tahu, dibalik rambut panjangnya ada luka yang tak bisa hilang di lehernya. Tidak ada yang tahu kecuali mereka berdua dan Tuhan, mengingat itu semua membawa pemuda bernama Gaara itu kembali pada masa lalu. Iris _jade_nya bertatapan cukup lama dengan _emerald_ gadis itu, hijau dan hijau.

"Ku tanya mau apa kau malam-malam di tempat begini?" Gaara menatap serius wajah gadis di hadapannya.

"Kau yang sedang apa malam-malam di tempat ini?! Dan lagi, kau mabuk eh?" tanya wanita itu setengah marah.

"Tidak usah melihatku! Sudah puas bisa mendapatkan kontrak kerja dengan Sabaku _Corp._ bukan? Untuk apa kau kemari? Mentertawakanku?" ucapnya sarkatis.

Wanita itu menggeleng, "Kalau kau tidak mau kenapa kau menyetujuinya?"

Pemuda itu mendecih, "Kau pikir aku berkerja untuk diriku sendiri?! Aku menghidupi banyak orang disana! Aku tidak bisa mengambil keputusan sendiri kalau nyatanya banyak karyawanku yang memintaku untuk menandatangani surat perjanjian itu. Brengsek!" ia membanting gelas kecil di hadapannya, ia tidak peduli pada apa yang ia lakukan karena tak akan ada yang peduli juga pada urusannya.

_Padahal kau begitu baik, tapi kenapa sikapmu begini padaku?_. Air mata itu mengalir membasahi pipi ranumnya. Ia menatap Gaara dengan sendu, "Aku tahu kau membenciku, tapi kau juga harus tahu kalau bukan hanya kau yang merasa sakit karena kehilangan Ibumu, Gaara. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau akhirnya pada waktu itu akan terjadi sesuatu sehingga—"

"Cukup, Sakura!" teriaknya lantang memotong ucapan wanita bernama Sakura itu. Beberapa pasang mata melirik kearah mereka acuh tak acuh.

"Jangan ingatkan aku pada masa lalu." Ucap pemuda itu sembari beranjak dari _bar _dan pergi menuju tempat parkir. Sakura mencengkram kuat dadanya, ia menggeleng dan langsung berlari menyusul Gaara, orang yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya.

.

.

.

"Gaara, tunggu aku!" pemuda itu tetap tidak menggubris apapun yang ia dengar, meskipun ia tahu kalau wanita musim semi itu masih mengejarnya.

"Gaara, berhenti! Kau harus tahu yang sebenarnya!" Sakura tidak pantang menyerah, ia tetap berlari meskipun kesulitan mengingat ia memakai _high heels_ sepanjang lima centi. Iris _emerald_nya menatap pemuda berambut merah yang kini menekan salah satu tombol _unlock_ di kunci mobilnya.

"KAU TIDAK BISA SEPENUHNYA MENYALAHKAN AKU, SABAKU GAARA! AKU TAHU KAU SAKIT KARENA KEHILANGAN IBUMU! AKU JUGA SAKIT, AKU SAKIT KARENA AKU KEHILANGAN BAYI YANG SEDANG KU KANDUNG! BAYI KITA, SABAKU GAARA!" wanita itu berteriak sembari menangis terisak.

Sabaku Gaara, pemuda itu memejamkan matanya sembari menarik nafas. Sesak, dadanya terasa sesak. Ia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, ia sudah kehilangan anaknya sendiri. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Sakura pernah mengandung benihnya. Pria macam apa dia ini? Tangannya masih diam dalam posisi bersiap membuka pintu mobil. Lagi-lagi keegoisan mengalahkannya, kematian Ibunya masih menggelapi hatinya. Ia menoleh sebentar, menatap wanita _pink_ yang menangis sembari memegang dadanya.

"Kau sama sekali tidak tahu itu, Gaara...hiks...aku bahkan lebih sakit darimu...hiks...hiks..."

Gaara— pemuda itu membuka pintu mobilnya dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil, pergi tanpa memperdulikan Sakura yang barusan mengejarnya. Tangannya mengepal menggenggam _stir _masih dengan hati yang begitu panas. Memaki dirinya sendiri di dalam hati. Menangis lagi.

.

.

.

"Sakura!" wanita itu menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati teman prianya yang berlari menghampirinya dengan wajah khawatir.

Pemuda berambut _harajuku_ itu sempat melihat kearah mobil _Ferrari _merah yang baru saja pergi meninggalkan area parkir. Kedua tangan kekarnya menopang bahu Sakura yang bersiap akan jatuh karena lemas. Iris kelam _onyx_nya menatap pipi ranum Sakura yang sudah basah akan air mata, "Sudah ku bilang tak ada gunanya bicara dengan Sabaku itu."

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa melupakannya, Sasuke. Aku masih mencintainya," jawab Sakura sembari menghapus jejak air matanya.

"Kau hanya belum terbiasa, bukan masih mencintainya." Sambung pemuda bernama Sasuke itu. Ia membuka jas hitamnya untuk menutupi bahu Sakura.

"Kenapa...kenapa dia hanya diam saja? Apa kehadiran anakku waktu itu tidak diinginkannya?" bungsu Uchiha itu mengendikkan bahunya.

"Hn, sudahlah. Ini sudah malam, besok kau juga akan bertemu dengan pemuda itu."

"Aku belum siap..." jawab Sakura sembari memijit pelipisnya.

"Belum siap? Bahkan aku tahu kau yang memohon padaku untuk membantu kerja sama itu," adik Itachi Uchiha itu kini memicingkan matanya.

"Entahlah..."

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Ayo pulang, jauh-jauh kesini aku membawa mobil karena aku tahu akan berakhir seperti ini."

"Maafkan aku,"

==oOo==

_**Shibuya, Japan. November, 12th – 2002**_

Sabaku Gaara menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kasur besarnya. Malam ini ia tidak ingin pulang ke rumah, apartemen adalah tempatnya pulang kalau ditimpah masalah seperti ini. Ia butuh ketenangan, butuh sendirian, menenangkan pikirannya dari segala aspek masalah duniawi yang tak akan pernah padam. Matanya terpejam, dadanya masih sakit. Nafasnya sesak, semakin sesak saat ia mengetahui kalau wanita yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya itu juga pernah mengandung benihnya.

Dimana hati nuraninya sebagai seorang ayah? Meninggalkan ibu dari anaknya tanpa rasa tanggung jawab. Cukup jahat. Air mata mengaliri pipi pemuda yang menjabat sebagai _presdir_ Sabaku _Corp._ tersebut. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bantal, mencoba mengenyahkan pemikiran-pemikiran yang sempat mengacaukan kepalanya. Ia raih _Iphone _putihnya dan segera mengetik sesuatu yang akan ia kirimkan ke sekertarisnya.

_Matsuri, tolong catat semua materi rapat besok. Aku sakit, tidak bisa hadir._

Karena Sabaku Gaara juga, belum siap untuk bertemu masa lalunya lagi.

-Tbc-

**Author Speak Area:**

Ide ini bermunculan entah dari mana, gimana readers? Lanjut atau berhenti?! Review please!

Entah kenapa pengen banget nulis GaaSaku. Mungkin karena SasuSakunya udah kebanyakan kali ya ._. jadi pengen coba yang baru. Jadi gimana nih? Keep Or Delete?

Thanks :)


	2. Bab II - About The Past

-Red Rose Location Bab II: About The Past.

_**Seoul, South of Korea. December, 05**__**th**__** – 2001**_

"Demi Tuhan, Sakura. Kau yang menginginkan tempat ini dan sekarang kau minta kembali ke Jepang?!"

Seorang pemuda berambut merah masih berdiri dengan posisi kedua tangan yang terlipat di dada bidangnya. Ia menatap sengit pada sosok gadis—ralat wanita—yang saat ini duduk di tepi kasur dengan wajah bosan menahan amarah. Pasalnya, saat ini ia masih beradu pendapat dengan kekasih tercinta yang masih menatapnya dengan sengit.

"Aku akui kalau aku memang ingin pergi ke tempat ini, apa salah kalau aku merindukan tanah airku sendiri?" tanyanya sembari membanting majalah yang baru selesai ia baca.

Pemuda itu mendengus, "Kita akan tinggal disini." Lanjutnya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan mendelik dari kekasihnya.

"Oh ayolah, Gaara-_kun_! Kita akan tinggal disini setelah kita menikah nanti. Jangan hancurkan _mood_ku yang sedang bagus," jawabnya tak kalah ketus.

Pemuda bernama Gaara itu mendekati kekasihnya, ia tatap tubuh polos milik kekasihnya yang saat ini tertutup dengan selimut tebal mencapai dadanya. Ia menghela nafas berat dan duduk di sebelah tubuh kekasih yang semalam sempat bercinta dengannya.

"Kau tahu kalau kita kesini untuk _survey _tempat, kita kesini dengan keluargaku. Bukan berdua, bersikaplah dewasa." Katanya dengan suara yang sengaja dipelankan, ia tahu kalau kekasihnya—Sakura tengah mendengus kesal karena keputusannya.

"Terserah. Kalau kau tidak mau mengantarku pulang ke Jepang, aku akan pulang sendiri." Jawabnya sembari meninggalkan Gaara dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Ia bahkan membanting pintu itu demi menyalurkan rasa marah yang sedari tadi mengusik hatinya.

Kedua iris _emerald_ Sakura memanas, ia tatap perutnya yang masih datar. Rasa mual mulai menyerangnya lagi, kebiasaan pagi. Ia segera berjalan menuju wastafel dan memuntahkan isi perutnya tanpa suara, sengaja agar kekasihnya tidak mendengar apa-apa. Rasa pusing di kepalanya mulai menjalar lagi, sudut bibirnya terangkat—merasa bahagia.

'_Nanti akan kaa-san beri tahu kehadiranmu pada tou-san. Tapi nanti, kalau kita sudah tiba di Jepang.'_ Ucap Sakura dalam hati sembari mengusap-usap perutnya yang masih sangat datar. Usianya baru berjalan satu minggu, tidak ada yang tahu tentang ini kecuali Sakura. Karena Sakura memang menyiapkan kejutan ini untuk kekasihnya.

Ia rebahkan dirinya di _bathtup _dan menikmati air hangat yang disediakan oleh hotel. Ia pejamkan matanya sebentar dan menghela nafas, ia tahu kalau tujuannya kemari dengan keluarga besar Gaara adalah untuk _survey _tempat. Sudah tiga hari ia menetap disini, sungguh ia sangat merindukan Jepang. Sebentar lagi, ia dan Gaara akan menikah. Menikah? Bibirnya tersenyum lagi, membayangkan keluarga kecil mereka yang diselimuti dengan kebahagiaan dan kehangatan.

Dirinya juga tengah hamil. Tidak ada yang tahu tentang itu, tadinya ia berniat akan memberitahukan Gaara disini. Tapi, niat itu batal karena ternyata mereka tidak pergi berdua saja. Ia memutuskan untuk memberi tahu Gaara saat kepulangan mereka di Jepang. Memang tidak masuk akal, tapi sejak ia mengandung, _mood _dan keinginannya jadi berubah kapan saja, dimana saja.

"Jangan melamun saat mandi,"

Sakura membuka matanya dan langsung menoleh cepat-cepat pada asal sumber suara, belum sempat memanggil nama pemuda yang seenaknya mengganggu acara mandinya, pemuda itu sudah lebih dulu membungkam mulutnya dengan ciuman yang tiba-tiba.

"_Ne, _Gaara-_kun_…ugh…" ia menangkup kedua rahang kokoh pemuda itu dan menikmati ciuman yang diberikan kekasihnya. Lembut, basah, dan terasa begitu nikmat saat ia merasakan lidah pemuda itu menyapu bibir bawahnya.

"Aah…" Sakura mendesah pelan saat dirasa kekasihnya menekan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Mulutnya terbuka memberikan akses masuk bagi lidah Gaara yang sedari tadi hanya menjilati bibir kekasihnya dengan penuh nafsu. Bibir lembab nan kenyal milik kekasihnya memang menggiurkan bagi Gaara, rasa _cherry _yang begitu manis saat menyentuhnya, adalah sensasi tersendiri bagi pemuda Sabaku ini.

Masih dalam tahap kulum-mengulum, Sakura menjambak pelan rambut Gaara. Rasa nikmat mulai membakarnya, air liur tak mampu lagi terhisap sehingga keluar dari sela-sela bibir mereka. Sakura melenguh, sedangkan Gaara menahan dan menjilati _saliva _kekasihnya yang sempat menetes membahasi tangannya.

.

.

.

Sakura Haruno menggeram sebal karena tatapan meremehkan kekasihnya tak kunjung hilang. Bercinta di dalam air bukanlah hal yang mudah baginya, tenaga Gaara terlalu kuat untuknya. Cipratan air yang diciptakan Gaara membuatnya tak berkutik, sama sekali tak berkutik untuk membalas segala gerakan kekasihnya. Saat ini, ia tengah menyeret kopernya dengan malas menuju ke dalam pesawat.

"Kau kalah lagi." ucap Gaara sembari duduk di samping kekasihnya. Menyeringai.

"Diamlah, berisik." Jawabnya sarkatis sembari mentap keluar jendela.

'_Kenapa firasatku sangat tidak enak, ne? Ada apa dengan pesawat ini?_' Sakura harus was-was, firasatnya mengatakan ada yang tidak beres disini. Tapi apa? Kenapa? Ia usap perutnya dalam diam, matanya masih memandang jendela pesawat.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Gaara tiba-tiba dan menarik tangan yang dipakainya untuk mengusap perut tadi.

"Ah?" Sakura terperanjat, "Tidak, ku rasa aku hanya takut." Lanjutnya sembari menggenggam erat tangan kekasihnya.

"Kau merasa tidak baik dengan perutmu?" tanya Gaara lagi, kali ini wajah pemuda itu melembut—khawatir.

Sakura menggeleng, "Aku merasakan firasat aneh," katanya sembari menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu pemuda itu.

"Hh—" Gaara menghele nafas, "Kau yang meminta pulang, lalu kau ingin membatalkannya lagi?"

"Tidak, mungkin aku hanya ketakutan." Katanya meyakinkan diri.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja," jawab Gaara sembari mengusap tangan wanitanya.

.

.

.

Arakafsya Uchiha Mempersembahkan:

"_**Red Rose Location"**_

Genre: Romance/Drama

Characters: Gaara & Sakura H.

Rate: Semi M

Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

_Summary:_

_Kalau kau tidak mau menarik uluran tanganku, tak apa. Aku sadar betul siapa aku, kau pasti tak pernah tahu rasanya menjadi diriku. Kalau kau tidak mau menyambut pelukanku, tak apa. Aku tahu tak pernah ada namaku di dalam hidupmu. Tapi, jangan salahkan aku kalau aku sudah pergi walaupun kau meminta uluran tanganku sekali lagi. Karena ini lah __**kejamnya dunia hiburan**_.

.

.

.

_**Sabaku Corp. November, 13**__**th**__** – 2002**_

Akibat dari mimpi buruk semalam, Haruno Sakura jadi tidak bersemangat untuk memulai kerja samanya dengan Sabaku _Corp._ hari ini. Mimpi tentang masa lalunya dengan pemimpin perusahaan ini. Langkah kakinya semakin dekat menuju ruang rapat, tempat dimana ia akan bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya. mantan terindah dalam hidupnya.

"Sakura-_san_," langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti dan ia menolehkan kepalanya saat melihat seorang gadis yang lebih muda darinya, berjalan mendekatinya. Iris _emerald _itu menangkap sosok gadis berambut cokelat pendek, dengan sorot _onyx_ bulat yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Matsuri?" gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya angkuh, menatap Sakura yang baru saja menyebut namanya.

"Ada titipan dari Gaara-_sama_," gadis itu memberikan amplop berwarna cokelat padanya, "Harusnya anda tahu kalau Gaara-_sama_ begitu terpuruk atas masa lalunya dengan anda, untuk apa anda menawarkan kerja sama pada kami? Ingin melihat dan tertawa melihat keadaan Gaara-s_ama?_"

Sakura menarik nafasnya berat, "Aku tidak punya niat apapun pada Gaara, aku memang ingin menolong Sabaku _Corp_. aku tahu aku tidak punya hak berbuat demikian, aku tahu keberadaanku sangat tidak diinginkan Gaara…" Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia menggeleng menatap Matsuri, menahan sebisa mungkin agar _liquid _bening itu tidak jatuh melewati pipinya.

"Demi Tuhan, aku hanya ingin menebus—"

"Apa yang ingin kau tebus?!" sela Matsuri sembari melipat tangannya di depan dada. Wajah angkuhnya mulai terlihat lagi.

"Matsuri, aku—"

"Kehilangan sosok ibu yang sudah membesarkanmu, mengangkat derajat dan kedudukanmu di hadapan orang-orang. Meninggikan namamu dan membuat dunia mengakui keberadaanmu! Kau pikir kau bisa tegar kalau hal itu terjadi padamu?!" Sakura merasa tertohok mendengar kata-kata Matsuri barusan.

"Kau yang sejak awal memang kehilangan orang tuamu tidak akan pernah tahu apa-apa tentang Gaara-_sama_. Hentikan semua sandiwaramu sebagai manusia yang berpura-pura untuk—"

"Hentikan, Matsuri!" sebuah suara menginteruspi kegiatan keduanya. Mereka berdua menoleh pada pintu ruang rapat yang terbuka, _onyx _besar Matsuri bertemu pandang dengan _onyx _tajam milik seorang pemuda yang ia ketahui adalah teman dekat Sakura.

Diam. Mereka semua diam sampai saat pemuda berambut _raven _itu menghampiri mereka. Matsuri akui kalau pemuda ini tampan, tatapan matanya juga tegas. Tampannya tak kalah jauh dengan pemuda yang sedari tadi menjadi bahan perbincangan mereka. Hanya saja keduanya memiliki perbedaan masing-masing.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu itu. Kau tidak berhak menuding Sakura sebagai tersangka utama atas meninggalnya Nyonya Sabaku." Ucap pemuda itu.

"Ayo masuk," lanjutnya lagi sembari menarik tangan Sakura menuju ruang rapat dan segera meninggalkan Matsuri sendirian.

"Sasuke, tunggu." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya menatap lantai marmer yang kini telah basah karena air matanya. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke dan menghapus air matanya.

"Aku ke toilet sebentar," lanjutnya lagi dan segera pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang memandangnya sendu.

Dengan langkah terburu-buru, Sakura segera menuju ke toilet. Sesampainya disana, ia tatap kaca besar yang memperlihatkan wajah cantinya. Ia usap wajahnya perlahan-lahan, menghapus riasan wajah yang sudah luntur karena air matanya sendiri. Nafasnya terasa sesak mengingat semua kata-kata Matsuri.

"Gaara…" ah ya—dia ingat. Matsuri memberikan titipan padanya, langsung saja ia buka amplop itu dengan hati-hati. Berusaha agar tidak merusak apa yang ada di dalamnya.

"Surat?" iris _emerald_nya menatap bingung pada selembar kertas berukuran sedang yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah tulisan. Bahkan ia masih ingat, tulisan pemuda itu sampai sekarangpun belum berubah. Masih sama.

_Sakura,_

_Saat kau baca surat ini, aku tidak ada di tempatmu berada. Di kantor, aku tidak hadir dalam acara rapat kita. Maaf. Rapat akan dipimpin oleh Matsuri—sekertarisku sendiri. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu, temui aku sepulang rapat. Ingat, kau hanya boleh datang sendiri. Karena ini adalah masalah yang belum sempat kita selesaikan._

_Hubungi aku di Line, Gaara. Kau akan temukan nomorku disitu. Terima kasih,_

Hatinya terasa mencelos membaca surat itu. Setidaknya, Gaara masih mau bertukar pendapat dengannya mengenai masalah itu. Tapi, sebagian hatinya lagi malah merasa penasaran tentang pertanyaan apa yang akan Gaara lontarkan padanya. Jantungnya jadi berdetak lebih cepat. Buru-buru ia poleskan riasan wajahnya lagi dan langsung melesat keluar, tidak lupa dengan senyum yang sempat ia gunakan saat berpapasan dengan Sasuke. Meyakinkan pemuda itu kalau dirinya sudah merasa jauh lebih baik.

==oOo==

_**Ichiraku Café. November, 13**__**th**__** – 2002**_

Sabaku Gaara baru saja mendudukkan dirinya di ruang delapan, lantai dua. _Café_ Ichiraku memang luas, terdiri dari dua lantai dan setiap mejanya diberi sekat-sekat pembatas ruangan. Gedung dua lantai ini menyediakan _wi-fi _untuk pengunjungnya. Tempat makan yang menyediakan menu istimewa _ramen _ini adalah surganya para remaja. Tempat makan _indoor _dan _full AC_, di lantai bawah sudut ruangan terdapat tembok minimalis tempat air mengalir menuju kolam ikan, tempat duduk sofa dan tempat makan tertutup.

"Mau pesan apa, Tuan?" Gaara menolehkan kepalanya pada _maid _yang baru saja tiba di tempatnya. Ia lirik sebentar menu makanan yang tersedia, lalu mulai menerima secarik kertas dan pulpen yang diberikan _maid _itu.

Setelah menulis menu makanan yang dipesan, pemuda itu langsung memberikannya pada _maid_ yang masih menunggunya tadi. Ia menghela nafas lagi, "Oh ya, aku lupa. Tambahkan buah _cherry _dan _strawberry _di salad buahnya, _ice cream_nya rasa _strawberry _dan ramennya jangan pedas." Ucapnya lagi.

Hah—bahkan ia masih ingat makanan _favorite_ Sakura. Salad buah, dan ramen yang tidak pedas. Ia tersenyum dan menggeleng, membiarkan _maid _itu pergi membawa secarik kertas yang berisikan makanan pesanannya. Ia tentu tahu segala macam hal tentang Sakura, kebiasaan gadis itu kalau kedinginan, kepanasan, melamun, berbohong, jujur, dan segalanya.

"Gaara, lama menunggu?"

_Deg!_

Sesaat merasa kaget dan jantungnya begitu cepat berpacu. Lama tidak mendengar dan bertegur sapa, apa lagi berbicara empat mata pada perempuan yang kini berdiri di hadapannya sedikit membuatnya kikuk. Ia lirik Sakura yang masih mengenakan _blazer _dan _high heels _merahnya, ia bahkan tahu kalau wanita musim semi ini belum menginjak apartemennya.

"Hn, duduklah. Aku sudah pesankan makanan untukmu," ucapnya sembari menyuruh Sakura masuk dan duduk di depannya.

Hening. Suasana kembali hening. Iris _jade tosca _itu masih menatap lembut _emerald _Sakura. Mata yang sudah lama tidak ia tatap, tubuh wanita itu juga sedikit kurus dari yang dulu. Ia menghela nafas, menetralkan keadaan jantung yang sedang ia tutupi.

"Sakura," pemuda itu bersuara. Membuat Sakura mau tak mau harus mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Ku rasa tidak ada gunanya aku basa-basi menanyakan kabarmu, langsung saja—" pemuda itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada penyanggah sofa, "—tentang yang kau katakan kemarin malam, apa maksudmu kalau kau juga kehilangan…anak kita?"

_Tes. _Air mata kembali membasahi pipi ranumnya, "Seperti apa yang kau dengar, memang apa yang ingin kau tahu?" Sakura mulai terisak.

"Semuanya." Jawab Gaara singkat.

"Untuk apa? Ku rasa ini bukan hal penting untukmu," Sakura menghela nafas lagi, "Aku tahu kau menyalahkanku atas kecelakaan pesawat yang terjadi waktu itu, kalau saja…hiks…kalau saja aku tidak memaksamu pulang, hiks…kau tidak akan kehilangan ibumu bukan?!"

Beruntunglah Sakura karena sekat-sekat ruangan itu kedap suara, "Kalau kau memang benar-benar ingin tahu—"

"Maaf mengganggu sebentar, Tuan dan Nyonya. Ini pesanan anda," Sakura buru-buru menghapus air matanya saat _maid _datang membawakan pesanan mereka. Ia lirik Gaara yang buru-buru mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya, lalu menyuruh _maid _itu untuk menutup pintu ruangan mereka.

"Minumlah," ucap Gaara sembari menyerahkan segelas _lemon tea _pada Sakura, kedua tangan rapuhnya menerima gelas tersbut. Ia minum secara perlahan-lahan agar tidak tersedak, sekaligus mencoba mendinginkan kepala dan hatinya.

"Sudah merasa baikan?" tanya pemuda itu dengan wajah datarnya, Sakura mengangguk. "Lanjutkan," ucapnya lagi.

"Hari terakhir kita di _Seoul, _aku sengaja memintamu untuk pulang ke Jepang…" Sakura memejamkan matanya, tidak peduli tatapan dingin Gaara yang menghujani dirinya, "Aku ingin memberimu kejutan, memberitahukan tentang kehamilanku."

_Shit. _Iris _jade _itu terbelalak. Bagaimana mungkin ia sendiri tidak tahu kalau kekasihnya hamil waktu itu, "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan hal itu saat kita di Korea?" dadanya diisi dengan rasa sesak.

"Tadinya aku memang berniat memberitahukannya pada saat kita di Korea, tapi aku urungkan niat itu saat aku tahu kita tidak pergi berdua. Aku tidak mau membahas kehamilanku di depan keluargamu, status kita belum menikah." Jawabnya sembari membuka mata.

"Aku menyesal memaksamu pulang waktu itu. Aku membuat ibumu meninggal, dan aku juga kehilangan anakku." Lanjutnya sembari meyeka air matanya yang hendak turun. Ia lihat pemuda itu menghela nafas berat, memejamkan matanya—entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Sejujurnya, tentang kecelakaan itu…aku sudah memaafkanmu, hanya saja aku belum siap untuk bertemu denganmu kembali. Tapi, karena ucapanmu semalam mengganjal di hati, aku tidak bisa tinggal diam."

"Kau tidak perlu merasa bagaimanapun setelah kau mendengar hal ini," Sakura menggeleng, "Aku yang lebih bersalah karena membuat ibumu pergi meninggalkanmu. Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk bertanggung jawab atas hilangnya anakku, aku—"

"Sakura, tenanglah. Dengarkan aku dulu," sela Gaara sembari tangan kanan Sakura yang mengepal. Pemuda itu mencoba mendinginkan kepala Sakura dan juga dirinya, sebisa mungkin tidak kalut terbawa emosi.

"Aku tahu aku memang kekanakkan, menyalahkanmu atas kecelakaan murni tersebut. Waktu itu aku hanya terpuruk, aku tidak—"

"Tidak bisa menerima kalau ibu yang selama ini meninggikan dirimu pergi begitu saja, begitu?" pemuda itu diam. Kata-kata Sakura menusuknya secara perlahan, bodoh memang kalau dipikir-pikir. Emosi sesaat memang bisa menghancurkan segalanya, bukan begitu Sabaku?

"Sudah. Hentikan, makanlah. Aku tahu kau belum makan, nanti ramennya dingin." Ucap Gaara dengan pelan.

"Maafkan aku…" pemuda itu hanya menghela nafas mendengar penuturan maaf dari mantan kekasihnya.

"Lupakan saja," jawabnya sembari tersenyum dan mulai bersiap menyantap ramennya.

"Makanlah, Sakura. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang nanti,"

Meskipun nafasnya sesenggukan, terisak dengan rasa sesak di dadanya yang tak kunjung hilang, Sakura tetap bersikap senormal mungkin di hadapan Gaara—mantan kekasihnya. Sebisa mungkin menghindari pertengkaran yang merusak suasana, meskipun dalam hati sendiri ia merasa hangat karena setidaknya Gaara masih mau mendengar penjelasannya. Meski, rasa bersalah masih menggerogoti hatinya.

-Tbc-

**Author Area:**

Hey, I'm back. Ada yang kenal saya? Bisanya saya suka collab sama Ara di SasuSaku. Sempet baca fict ini beberapa hari yang lalu dan tertarik pas Charanya berubah GaaSaku. Wow, haha. Saya harus mempelajari fict ini berhari-hari ==" *lebay abis* karena emang saya ga ngerti sama jalan ceritanya. Nunggu _**Lemon**_ ya? Chapter tiga ada lemonnya~ so, makasih banget bagi para reviewers yang minta keep. Arigatou Minna :)

_**Mind to review again? Thanks.**_


	3. Bab III - My Heart

-Red Rose Location Bab III : My Heart

_**University Of Japan, Japan. April, 15**__**th**__** – 1999**_

"Ku ucapkan selamat atas keberhasilanmu, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura Haruno—Gadis berkebangsaan jepang asli itu tersenyum sumringah, kedua tangannya semakin erat menggenggam gulungan dan medali tanda kelulusannya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya, ia bahagia. Sungguh.

"G-Gaara-_kun_…"

Nyalinya berubah ciut ketika kedua tangan pemuda itu hinggap di bahunya, tubuhnya bergetar dan langkahnya mundur secara perlahan. Tidak—ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Kau harus berjuang di tempat lain, jangan hiraukan aku."

Suara pemuda itu kembali memasuki telinganya, "Tidak—jangan suruh aku pergi secepat ini."

"Ini impianmu. Kau selalu ingin menjadi _presdir_ yang mampu menarik dan meninggikan nama-nama artis pilihanmu, kau yang memiliki mimpi ini maka kau juga yang—"

"Hentikan!" Gaara terdiam kali ini, sesaat setelah kekasihnya berteriak dan meminta pemuda itu menghentikan kelanjutan kalimatnya.

"Bukankah…kau yang menginginkan impianmu?" Tanya Gaara pelan.

"Aku memang menginginkannya, tapi aku juga ingin pergi bersamamu."

"Aku tidak bisa lanjut _study _ke tahap selanjutnya," jawabnya lagi.

Kali ini gadis itu mendongak, "Kenapa? Bukankah kau pintar?"

"Ayahku membutuhkanku. Sabaku _Corp._ dalam masalah, aku tidak bisa pergi bersamamu." Wajah pemuda itu masih datar—seperti biasa.

"Gaara-_kun_, aku tidak bisa…" katanya menangis.

"Jangan cemaskan aku, aku akan selalu menunggumu. Tidak akan pernah berpaling darimu, dan tidak akan pernah berniat demikian."

Sakura menggeleng lemah, ia tarik tubuh kekasihnya dalam pelukan erat. Ia hirup aroma khas kekasihnya itu, jujur ia sendiri belum siap untuk meninggalkan pemuda itu. Ia yakin, kemeja putih kekasihnya itu sudah pasti basah karena air matanya. Tapi ia tidak peduli, ia hanya ingin memeluk Gaara dan tidak berniat untuk melepaskannya.

"Kalau begitu, beri aku bukti kalau kau tidak akan pernah berpaling dariku." Sempat ditatapnya iris _jade _Gaara yang meliriknya, bingung.

Dirasakannya tangan pemuda itu mendorongnya, menjauhi tubuhnya dan melepaskan pelukan itu. Sudut bibirnya menarik membentuk sebuah senyuman, "Kau yakin ingin meminta bukti padaku?" ia menyeringai.

"M-memangnya bukti apa yang mau kau berikan?" Tanya Sakura gugup. Tak ada jawaban dari mulut kekasihnya, yang ada selanjutnya adalah pemuda itu mengangkat tubuh mungil kekasihnya menuju ke dalam mobilnya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?! Turunkan aku, Gaara-_kun_!" gadis itu kembali meronta seperti sebelumnya. Meski rontaan itu tidak berarti apapun bagi Gaara, dan pemuda berambut merah darah itu masih enggan untuk menurunkan kekasihnya. Langkahnya masih tegap menyusuri koridor apartemen, tak peduli meski ada beberapa pasang mata melirik mereka.

_Cklek._

Pintu kamar terbuka, menyediakan akses masuk bagi kedua sejoli yang masih pada posisi awal. Tidak ada suara yang menyahut, berarti sebenarnya tak ada yang keberatan bukan? Gaara semakin menaikkan senyumannya menjadi seringai, ia baringkan dengan hati-hati tubuh kekasihnya di atas tempat tidur. Membuat wajah sang gadis memerah karena malu.

"G-Gaara-_kun_…"

"Kau bilang kau ingin bukti bukan? Aku akan membuktikannya padamu," pemuda itu menyeringai penuh arti.

"G-Gaara—mmph!"

.

.

.

Arakafsya Uchiha Mempersembahkan:

"_**Red Rose Location"**_

Genre: Romance/Drama

Characters: Gaara & Sakura H.

Rate: Semi M

Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

_Summary:_

_Kalau kau tidak mau menarik uluran tanganku, tak apa. Aku sadar betul siapa aku, kau pasti tak pernah tahu rasanya menjadi diriku. Kalau kau tidak mau menyambut pelukanku, tak apa. Aku tahu tak pernah ada namaku di dalam hidupmu. Tapi, jangan salahkan aku kalau aku sudah pergi walaupun kau meminta uluran tanganku sekali lagi. Karena ini lah __**kejamnya dunia hiburan**_.

.

.

.

_**Shibuya, Japan. November, 13**__**th**__** – 2002 **_

"Haahh!—" Sabaku Gaara, baru saja terbangun dari tidur malamnya. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya, dengan gerak _reflex _pula ia lihat sekujur tubuhnya yang masih berpakaian lengkap. Ia menarik nafas lega, sepersekian detik berikutnya pula ia dikagetkan oleh sosok seorang wanita berambut merah muda yang masih terbaring nyenyak di kasurnya.

"Sakura?" ia menggumam sebentar. Ah—ia ingat kalau wanita itu memang sengaja ia bawa ke tempatnya, ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Sakura sendirian di rumahnya seperti biasa. Kenapa? Entah, mungkin karena ia memang khawatir—mungkin.

"Sial, mimpi itu lagi."

Entah sudah beberapa hari ini ia memimpikan hal yang sama setiap malamnya. Ia tidak bisa berasumsi sendiri mengenai mimpi itu. Dibilang merindukan Sakura juga bukan—tapi ia selalu memimpikan hal itu. Mimpi tentang malam itu, malam dimana mereka melakukan untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Tidak mungkin—" ia lirik wanita di sampingnya yang masih tertidur pulas, wanita yang selalu menemani tidurnya di kasur ini—dulu. Setan dan malaikat sudah menabur genderang, memperebutkan siapa yang salah dan benar, dan membisikkan apa yang harus dilakukan sang manusia dalam versi yang berbeda.

_Maafkan aku, Sakura. Untuk sekali ini saja—_

Disingkirkannya selimut tebal yang sempat menutupi keduanya, iris _jade_nya menelurusi setiap lekuk tubuh sang wanita yang kini terbalut piyama _baby doll_ berwarna merah muda itu. Ia ingat, bahkan semua pakaian wanita yang ada di lemarinya adalah milik Sakura—yang memang sengaja Gaara beli jika wanita itu menginap disini.

Panas. Hawa yang ia rasakan semakin memanas, mimpinya barusan terasa begitu nyata. Kenikmatan yang ia kecap di dalam mimpi bahkan hampir sama nikmatnya, dengan hati-hati ia timpah tubuh mantan kekasihnya, menjaga agar sebisa mungkin Sakura tidak terbangun dari tidurnya.

Ia kulum bibir mungil yang sudah lama tak ia kecap lagi rasanya, sebisa mungkin untuk berhati-hati menyentuhnya agar tidak melukainya. Meski ada rasa menggebu-gebu di hati, sebisa mungkin emosi itu tidak menguasainya.

_Sakura's POV_

Aku merasakan seseorang tengah mengecup bibirku dengan lembut. Entah siapa, aku tidak tahu. Wajahnya begitu samar tertutup cahaya putih. Apakah aku sedang bermimpi? Bermimpi berciuman dengan pangeranku yang sesungguhnya? Mungkin. Apakah pangeranku ini nantinya akan melupakan rasa canduku terhadap Gaara—mantan kekasihku?. Sentuhannya memabukkan, membuatku ingin meminta lebih, tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa berteriak?

_Sshh—aah—_aku mendesah, tapi kenapa aku merasa tidak mendesah? Aku seperti hanya mendengar suaraku. Kenapa aku menyukai sentuhannya? Tunggu dulu! Sial, aku basah! Ini memalukan. Siapa _sih _pria ini?! Sampai aku benar-benar menikmati sentuhannya.

"Ngh…" tunggu! Aku mendengar suara pria itu, berat dan terdengar seperti seseorang yang pernah menyentuhku juga—apakah dia…

_Mmh—_ku dengar aku kembali mendesah, kedua jari pemuda itu tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam daerah kewanitaanku. Astaga, sudah sangat lama tidak ada yang menjamahnya selain aku sendiri—kalau mandi. Pria itu sepertinya menyadari kalau kewanitaanku begitu sempit, tapi kenapa ia melepas jarinya?

Aah—aku malah terdengar seperti kecewa, apa aku menikmatinya? Sepertinya iya. Tapi siapa pria ini? Dan kena—_aakh!_—astaga, ia menjilati kewanitaanku dengan lembut dan sepertinya ia tahu cara-cara terbaik menyentuh seorang wanita. Bahkan ia tahu titik kelemahanku, siapa dia sebenarnya?

Tu-tunggu dulu, aku ini—_uuhh_—aku menikmati orgasme pertamaku, rasanya begitu nikmat. Pria itu bahkan menelan habis sisa cairanku, kenapa juga aku menikmati sentuhannya?

"Sakura, maafkan aku—tahan sedikit, mungkin akan sakit." Kenapa ia bisa tahu namaku?! Aku mendengar ia berbisik demikian, ia mengenalku? Dia siapa? Kenapa mataku begitu sangat berat untuk dibuka?! Dan suara itu, sepertinya aku mengenalnya.

Siapa pria ini? Kenapa dia—_Aaakh! Aahh—_brengsek, kenapa sakit sekali rasanya? Padahal ini bukan yang pertama, tapi kenapa rasanya aku…ingin menangis?

Haah—aku menangis, air mataku mengalir. Lagi-lagi pria itu menghapuskan air mataku, sungguh aku bahagia—tapi dia siapa?!

Ku rasakan lagi pria itu memulai aksinya, memaju-mundurkan miliknya di dalam lorongku. Rasanya begitu nikmat, meski tetap menyakitkan. Hey, jujur saja aku ingin berteriak minta lebih. Mengingat suaraku tak juga keluar, jadi aku hanya bisa pasrah.

_Aah…mmh…uuh~ kenapa ini nikmat—_aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi, sungguh. Aku rasa aku akan orgasme lagi, dan—_aahh_—ku rasakan cairan pria itu juga mengalir di dalam kewanitaanku. Hey, bagaimana kalau aku hamil?! Sudahlah—siapa peduli? Ini hanya mimpi, aku benar-benar kelelahan. Aku ingin istirahat.

_Normal POV_

==oOo==

_**Sabaku Corp. November, 14**__**th**__** – 2002**_

Seorang pemuda berambut _raven _mencuat itu kini tengah gusar. Pasalnya, sedari tadi ia coba menghubungi seseorang dari ponselnya, namun tidak ada jawaban. Ia lirik arloji di tangan kirinya, masih ada waktu lima belas menit sebelum rapat.

"Apa-apaan Sakura ini? Sudah jam segini masih belum juga hadir," bukan berarti tanpa Sakura ia tidak bisa mewakili Haruno _Corp._ ia bisa, hanya saja yang lebih menguasai materi ini adalah Sakura sendiri, sang _presdir_ yang malah tidak hadir.

"Uchiha-_san,_" ia tolehkan kepalanya saat seorang gadis menyebutkan namanya. Ia kenal gadis itu, gadis itu adalah sekertaris Gaara—pemilik Sabaku _Corp._

"Matsuri-_san_," gadis berambut cokelat itu tersenyum dan mendekatkan diri padanya, lalu menyerahkan beberapa lembar map kepadanya.

"Gaara-_sama_ berhalangan hadir, ku lihat _partner_mu juga demikian. Gaara-_sama_ sedang sakit, jadi ia menitipkan ini padaku." Ucapnya seramah mungkin.

"Hn, lalu bagaimana rapatnya?"

Matsuri tertawa kecil, "Gaara-_sama_ bilang, ia sudah menandatangani surat perjanjian kontrak dengan perusahaanmu. _Meeting _akan diadakan lagi saat perusahaan kalian sudah menentukan artis untuk iklan terbaru kami,"

"Hn, sampaikan salamku untuk Gaara-_sama_. Mohon undur diri," selesai ber_ojigi _dengan gadis itu, pemuda itu kembali ke mobilnya yang ia parkir tak jauh dari lokasi. Meski hatinya sendiri masih harap-harap cemas mengenai keberadaan Sakura.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil _Mazda CX-5 _berwarna hitam pekat kini telah menyusuri jalan besar kota Tokyo, tangan kirinya tetap berpegang pada _stir _mobil, sedang tangan kanannya memijit pelan pelipisnya yang terasa pusing. Matsuri bilang, Gaara tidak bisa hadir karena sakit. Kalau Gaara sakit, berarti Sakura tidak mungkin berada di tempat pemuda berambut merah itu.

Ya, tidak mungkin. Sudah hampir satu tahun mereka tidak bertemu, sekali pun Sakura masih mencintainya, ia tidak akan tahu apa-apa mengenai keadaan Gaara. Jadi, ia tidak mungkin berada disana. Mungkin Sakura sedang ada urusan mendadak, mengingat kedudukannya sebagai _presdir_ di usia muda tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau ia pasti sibuk.

"Ya, _positive thinking _saja." Ucapnya sembari mengemudi.

Sedan hitam pekat itu berhenti di depan sebuah dermaga. Sang pengemudi mobil hanya keluar dalam diam, bersandar pada ujung mobil dan duduk di atas _cup _mesinnya. Diam, membiarkan beberapa angin laut menerpa wajah putihnya dan memainkan rambut _raven_nya. Dalam desau angina itu juga, sebuah nama meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Haruno…Sakura."

==oOo==

_**Shibuya, Japan. November, 14**__**th**__** – 2002**_

"Ngh~"

Lenguhan pendek terdengar dari seorang wanita yang baru saja akan terbangun dari tidurnya. Tubuhnya terasa begitu sulit untuk bergerak, rasanya pegal dan sakit di seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Terutama bagian selangkangan, entah kenapa sejak mimpi itu datang padanya—tubuhnya jadi terasa begitu berat.

'_Berat?! Tunggu—'_ ia buka kedua bola mata _emerald_nya yang tadi terpejam, kini keduanya jadi membelalak sempurna saat ia menemukan tubuh seorang pemuda berambut merah tanpa busana—ia masih pakai _boxer_, kini tertidur di atas tubuhnya.

'_Merah? Mimpi itu nyata? Kau—'_

"KYAAAAA!" butuh satu menit baginya untuk sadar tentang apa yang terjadi disini, ketika ritual mengumpulkan nyawanya sudah selesai, wanita bersurai merah muda itu berteriak histeris dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Tidak peduli pada pemuda yang ada di atasnya tadi, kini terjerembab ke lantai.

"Ssh…" Pemuda bertato _Ai_ itu meringis pelan, punggungnya sukses mendarat di atas marmer. Kepalanya juga berasib sama, ditambah dengan telinga yang sakit mendengar teriakan tersebut.

"Sakura, kau in—"

"Kau yang apa-apaan?! Kenapa?! Kenapa aku dalam keadaan begini, brengsek?!" sela wanita bernama Sakura itu.

Hening. Gaara, sang pemuda berambut merah itu hanya bisa diam sembari memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tahu kalau Sakura menangis, jujur ia sendiri menyesal telah kalah dengan nafsunya sendiri. Bodoh—ia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri, ia pijit pelan pelipisnya yang terasa begitu pusing. Sayup-sayup, mulai terdengar suara tangisan Sakura.

Gaara mencoba bangkit dari duduknya, ia hampiri tubuh wanita yang kini bergetar itu. Ia sentuh bahu yang tidak tertutup selimut itu, "Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar menyesal melakukannya."

_Plak._

'_Ya, aku pantas ditampar olehmu.'_ Ucap Gaara dalam hati.

"Bajingan! Belum puas akan masa lalu yang pernah kita alami hah?! Hiks…kau bukan pria yang baik, Gaara…" ucap Sakura terisak.

"Aku memang bukan pria yang baik, maafkan aku." Pemuda itu memeluk tubuh mungil Sakura, meski pun ia tahu kalau wanita itu memberontak—ia tidak peduli. Biarkan, biarkan untuk satu kali ini saja.

"Semalam aku bermimpi tentang itu, aku bermimpi dimana saat kita melakukan ini untuk yang pertama kali. Maafkan aku, aku kalah dengan emosi." Aku Gaara dengan raut wajah menyesal.

"Keluar, Gaara. Aku ingin berpakaian…hiks…"

Dilepasnya pelukan itu dengan berat hati, ia usap kedua pipi Sakura yang sudah banjir akan air mata. Kepalanya tetap tertunduk, enggan menatap Gaara. Pada akhirnya, pemuda berambut merah itu pergi keluar dari kamar. Ia langkahkan kakinya kearah kamar mandi, mungkin mengguyur kepalanya dengan air dingin adalah pilihan terbaik.

Tangan ringkih Sakura membuka keran air di wastafel. Begitu aliran air itu mengalir, kedua tangannya menangkup untuk menampung air yang tersisa. Dibasuhkannya pada wajah yang masih kusut, mencoba untuk menenangkan pikiran. Kedua matanya bengkak karena menangis, nafas yang biasa lega itu kini terasa begitu sesak.

"Kau bodoh, Gaara-_kun_…jangan membuatku malah semakin terluka." Gumamnya sembari melihat datar ke cermin.

Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan tidak menemukan Gaara disana. Sakura tahu, mungkin pemuda itu berada di kamar mandi luar dekat ruang tamu. Ia yakin, pemuda itu juga tidak akan merasa senang sudah menodainya dengan cara seperti ini.

_Flashback_

"_Kenapa tidak melakukannya saat aku tidur saja sih? Aku 'kan jadi tidak perlu keluar tenaga."_

_Seorang pemuda berambut merah darah itu menoleh, memalingkan wajahnya sejenak dari Mack Book yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan. Senyumnya berubah jadi menyeringai, kepalanya menggeleng diiringi dengan suara tawa merendahkan._

"_Kalau aku melakukannya saat kau sedang kau sedang tidur, apa bedanya dengan pemerkosaan?"_

_Wanita bersurai merah muda yang bersandar di ujung kasur itu menyipitkan matanya, "Maksudmu?"_

"_Melakukan hubungan intim saat wanita sedang tidur, itu sama saja dengan pemerkosaan secara diam-diam." Jawabnya sembari tertawa lagi._

_Sang wanita merangkak menghampiri kekasihnya, membuat pakaian tidurnya sedikit turun dan memperlihatkan buah dadanya yang masih tertahan dengan bra hitam. Membuat pemuda berambut merah itu menyeringai, lalu mengecup singkat—tapi nafsu bibir kekasihnya saat tiba di depan wajahnya._

"_Kalau sudah menikah bagaimana?" Tanya wanita itu lagi dengan tatapan polos._

"_Sama saja, bagiku sama saja." Pemuda itu menutup Mack Booknya tanpa menatap benda kotak itu, tatapan matanya masih saja menjurus pada wajah cantik kekasihnya._

"_Kalau diizinkan namanya bukan pemerkosaan ne," suara wanita itu terdengar kekanakkan._

"_Pendapatku dan pendapatmu selalu berbenturan, bagaimana kalau kita lakukan saja hm?"_

_Wanita itu tertawa geli saat dirasa tangan kekasihnya mulai meraba-raba tubuhnya, "G-Gaara-kun, geli! Kau nakal,"_

"_Tapi kau suka bukan?" ia menyeringai._

"_Hahaha, baka ne."_

_Flashback Ends_

_Clek._

"Kau sudah selesai?"

Sempat tersentak kaget dengan kemunculan Gaara yang tiba-tiba di dalam kamar, membuatnya sedikit kikuk dan salah tingkah. Pemuda itu menghampiri Sakura dan duduk di samping tubuh mantan kekasihnya itu. Tangannya terangkat lagi, ia tutup beberapa kancing pakaian Sakura yang belum sempat dikancingkan.

"Maaf," begitu katanya. Sakura lebih memilih bungkam, masih enggan untuk berbicara.

"Keluarlah, aku sudah siapkan sarapan untukmu." Ucapnya pelan sembari mengusap helaian merah muda Sakura, kemudian pergi duluan menuju ruang makan.

"Pemerkosaan ya…"

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang mau memulai percakapan saat sarapan. Padahal, dulu selalu ada percakapan kecil diantara keduanya. Tapi kali ini sepi, mungkin keduanya masih dalam pemikiran masing-masing. Sabaku Gaara, masih menatap intens pada sosok wanita bersurai merah muda di hadapannya. Pasalnya, wanita itu masih belum juga menyentuh sarapan paginya. Padahal, ia yakin betul kalau kue pai adalah makanan kesukaan Sakura.

"Kau mau sarapan diluar?" Tanya pemuda itu memecah keheningan.

Wanita itu menggeleng, "Kalau begitu habiskan sarapanmu." Sahut suara _baritone _itu lagi.

"Aku tidak mau makan," ucap Sakura sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kalah kau tidak—"

"BERHENTI BERSIKAP SOK PEDULI PADAKU!"

_Prang!_

_Presdir _muda Sabaku _Corp._ itu menghela nafas setelah pecahan beling itu mendarat di atas lantai marmernya. Iris _jade_nya menangkap air mata yang jatuh di pipi ranum wanita itu, membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, mencoba menghampiri Sakura yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan benci.

"Lalu kau mau apa? Katakan saja, kau mau aku minta maaf?" ucapnya selembut mungkin.

'_Gaara…kenapa kau masih saja bersikap seperti dulu? Jangan membuatku semakin berharap padamu, ku mohon.'_ Ucap Sakura membatin.

"Sakura," suara _baritone _itu memanggil namanya kembali.

"Aku ingin pergi…" jawabnya terisak.

"Kau mau pergi kemana? Aku akan mengantarkanmu," ucapnya tulus.

"Tidak—" ia menggeleng, "Kau tidak boleh mengikutiku…kau harus pergi!"

"Saku, dengarkan aku—" pemuda itu meraih kedua tangan Sakura, "Aku memang salah, aku tahu kali ini aku sudah sangat keterlaluan. Biarkan untuk kali ini, aku akan bertanggung ja—"

"Berhenti membuatku semakin berharap padamu!" Gaara bungkam. Pengakuan Sakura secara tidak langsung barusan membuatnya bungkam. Jadi, Sakura masih berharap padanya? Berharap soal apa?

"Ku bilang, berhenti membuatku semakin terluka! Kau pikir aku tidak punya perasaan sepertimu hah?! Aku sakit! Disini, disini aku yang paling sakit!" satu, dua—ah entah sudah berapa kali Sakura membentaknya pagi ini, dan ia hanya diam saja.

"Jangan mengangguku lagi!" tanpa diduga, wanita itu malah berlari—melesat pergi meninggalkan Gaara yang masih diam dalam asumsinya sendiri. Sebenarnya ia juga sakit, sangat sakit. Jadi, siapa disini yang tidak memiliki perasaan? Cinta memang egois.

"Sakura!" pemuda itu akhirnya bangkit, mencoba mengejar Sakura yang sudah terlalu jauh untuk di dapatkan. Bahkan sangat jauh.

==oOo==

_**On The Road, Hiroshima. November, 14**__**th**__** – 2002**_

Deringan _handphone_ memecahkan konsentrasi mengemudi Sasuke, diliriknya sebentar _Xperia–Z_ yang sedari tadi mengalun menandakan tanda panggilan masuk. Begitu kedua _onyx_nya menangkap nama yang sedang ia tunggu, ia tepikan sebentar mobilnya dan menerima panggilan itu.

"Ya, Sakura. Kau ada dimana?—kenapa menangis?!—Apa?! Baiklah, tunggu sebentar disana dan jangan kemana-mana!"

Detik itu juga, Sasuke Uchiha memutar arah _stir _mobilnya. Genggaman tangan kirinya mengeras, kakinya semakin memperdalam menginjak gas. Tangan kanannya masih enggan untuk memutuskan sambungan telefonnya dengan Sakura, "Tetap disana sampai aku datang,"

.

.

.

Sedan bertipe _Mazda_ itu memberhentikan perjalanannya di depan sebuah taman besar, tempat biasa orang-orang datang untuk sekedar bermain atau lari pagi. Sang pengemudi turun dari mobilnya, membuat beberapa pasang mata para kaum hawa menoleh untuk menyaksikan ketampanannya. Tidak dihiraukan tatapan-tatapan orang itu, pemuda itu tetap saja berjalan tergesa-gesa sembari berbicara lewat _handphone_ yang masih menempel di telinganya.

"_I found you,_" ucapnya pelan dan langsung memutuskan sambungan telefon. Ia berlari menghampiri seorang wanita yang memunggunginya—menangis.

"Sakura-_chan_!"

"Sasuke!" wanita bersurai merah muda itu buru-buru menghamburkan diri ke dalam pelukan dang pria. Tak peduli dengan tatapan iri para gadis-gadis di sekitarnya, ia hanya ingin wajahnya tertutup dan orang-orang tidak bisa melihatnya menangis. Hanya itu.

"_I got you, calm down…"_ tangis wanita bernama Sakura itu pecah di dalam pelukan sahabat baiknya. Bukan hal yang tepat bagi Sasuke untuk bertanya _ada apa_, tapi ia yakin kalau Sakura butuh pendengar yang baik.

"Sudahlah, tenangkan dirimu. Ayo, ku antar kau ke rumahmu."

-Tbc-

**Author Area:**

Hai hai '-')/ Ara balik lagi, maaf ya telat banget buat update RRL ini :'(. Tapi Ara mau Tanya nih, ini Keep atau Disc aja? Ara butuh komentar loh, bukan sekedar **read** terus tekan tombol back. Maaf kalau Ara bicara demikian, hanya ingin minta pendapat. Arigatou '-')/

Mohon maaf kalau masih ada typo yang tak terdeteksi :)

**Nelshafeena AthhaZala: **Niat Ara sebenernya pengen panjangin chap ini palingan sampe 10 gitu. Tapi tergantung sama permintaan readers juga sih, mau di keep atau disc. Hehe XD

**NarutoisVIP: **Makasih ya Naru atas semangatnya T^T tapi kayaknya author GaaSaku disini dikit banget. Juju raja gatau kenapa Ara lagi demen-demennya sama Gaara xP haha tapi ini udah dilanjutin kok, map telaaaat~

**Hikari Matsushita: **Kurang panjang ya hehehe~ kalo yang ini gimana? Masih kurang panjang juga kayaknya ya :O

**Tsurugi De Lelouch: **Senpaaai~ Ara kudu hati-hati nulis penname senpai nih t('-'t) hahaha. Ya pengennya lanjut tapi kayaknya minatnya dikit ya :(, penggemar GaaSaku kurang banyak kayaknya. Tapi gatau kenapa Ara lg suka banget sama Gaara T^T

**Zzz: **Lemonnya udah ada tuh di atas XD map ya kalo kurang hot hahaha XD

**ocha chan: **Hai Ocha-chan, ini sudah di update. Semoga suka :D

**Rosachi-hime: **Pengen buat mereka baikan, tapi di chap ini mereka malah rebut lagi gara-gara si Gaara XD

**Diva-hime: **Ibunya Gaara meninggal gara-gara kecelakaan pesawat, Sakura disalahin karena pas di Korea itu, si Sakura minta pulang buru-buru. Jadi, Gaara menyalahkan tindakan Sakura yang minta pulang ke Jepang secara terburu-buru. Begitu~ Lemonnya udah pasti GaaSaku, kan ini GaaSaku ;)

**hachikodesuka: **Keren tapi sedih XD hahaha, iya kan mereka ke Korea bareng-bareng sama Sakura :3

-Thanks to all people who read this fict-


	4. Bab IV - Beautiful Liar

-Red Rose Location Bab IV: Beautiful Liar

_**Shibuya, Japan. November, 01**__**th**__** – 2001 **_

"_Kalau nanti kita menikah dan punya anak, kau mau anak kita perempuan atau laki-laki?"_

_Seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang masih bersandar di dada bidang kekasihnya itu membuka suara, iris emeraldnya menerawang jauh pada langit malam yang kini dihiasi ribuan bintang kejora. Kedua tangannya masih memegang cangkir yang berisikan susu cokelat panas, sesekali ia menyeruput susunya. Tak mendengar jawaban dari sang kekasih, gadis itu mendongak._

"_Gaara-kun, kau dengar tidak?" tanyanya sekali lagi._

_Pemuda berambut merah darah itu menunduk sedikit, mempertemukan iris jadenya yang senada dengan warna mata kekasihnya. Pemuda berkharisma tanpa alis itu tersenyum, "Kau berharap aku menjawab apa?"_

_Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Jawab saja."_

_Pemuda bernama Gaara itu menghela nafas, "Laki-laki, lalu perempuan."_

"_Eh? Aku hanya mau satu," jawab gadis itu manja._

_Si pemuda tersenyum, "Dua."_

"_Satu."_

"_Dua,"_

"_Satu, Gaara-kun."_

"_Dua, Saku-chan."_

"_Satu atau tidak sama sekali." Ancamnya dibuat-buat._

"_Hn, berapa pun Kami-sama memberi." Jawabnya sembari mengecup pucuk kepala kekasihnya._

_Gadis bersurai merah muda itu tersenyum mengangguk, "Nanti kita akan memberi nama siapa?"_

"_Ikari. Sabaku No Ikari," jawab Gaara dengan hangat._

_._

_._

_._

_**Tokyo, Japan. December, 11**__**th**__** – 2001 **_

"_Bunda, bunda, bunda! Disini gelap, bunda ada dimana?"_

_Suara itu lagi. Untuk kesekian kalinya baginya Sakura, setelah mengalami kecelakaan pesawat bersama kekasihnya yang menewaskan nyawa ibunda Gaara—juga membuatnya kehilangan calon bayinya. Nafasnya terasa begitu berat, seperti sesak. Matanya enggan membuka untuk melihat siapa yang berteriak, tapi ia tahu kalau suara itu adalah suara seorang anak kecil. Laki-laki, ya pasti laki-laki._

"_Bunda, dimana bunda?! Dimana ayah?! Tolong aku! Rasanya sakit…"_

_Sakura memejamkan matanya lebih rapat lagi, kali ini indera pendengarannya ia pertajam. Suara anak laki-laki itu semakin jelas terdengar, dia menangis dan menjerit memanggil ibu dan juga ayahnya. Ia kesakitan, tapi entah karena apa._

"_Bunda, bangun bunda! Selamatkan aku dari rasa sakit ini, bunda…hiks…ada yang menimpahku…hiks…ku mohon, bunda. Bukalah matamu, selamatkan aku."_

"_Siapa kau?!" kali ini Sakura berhasil mengeluarkan suaranya, berteriak dengan lantang, dan berharap anak itu menyahut menjawabnya._

"_Bunda?! Kau kah itu? Dimana ayah?!" anak itu meracau._

"_Siapa namamu? Aku bukan ibumu, disini gelap!" teriak Sakura lagi._

"_Ikari. Sabaku No Ikari." Suara anak itu menyahut dengan lembut._

.

.

.

Arakafsya Uchiha Mempersembahkan:

"_**Red Rose Location"**_

Genre: Romance/Drama

Characters: Gaara & Sakura H.

Rate: Semi M

Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

_Summary:_

_Kalau kau tidak mau menarik uluran tanganku, tak apa. Aku sadar betul siapa aku, kau pasti tak pernah tahu rasanya menjadi diriku. Kalau kau tidak mau menyambut pelukanku, tak apa. Aku tahu tak pernah ada namaku di dalam hidupmu. Tapi, jangan salahkan aku kalau aku sudah pergi walaupun kau meminta uluran tanganku sekali lagi. Karena ini lah __**kejamnya dunia hiburan**_.

.

.

.

_**Sabaku Corp. December, 01th – 2002 **_

Empat hari menjelang satu tahun kejadian yang menimpa Sakura. Wanita itu masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana tragedi jatuhnya pesawat yang ia tumpangi tanggal lima Desember tahun lalu. Kejadian yang menyebabkan nyawa Ibunya Gaara meninggal, juga calon buah hatinya bersama pemuda itu. Kedua iris _emerald_nya menatap hujan yang masih mengguyur kota _Tokyo_. Jendela kaca besar yang menjadi perantaranya dengan dunia luar itu berembun, menarik perhatiannya.

Ia tersenyum. Dulu, sewaktu ia masih tinggal dengan Gaara, mereka akan menuliskan nama mereka di kaca yang menguap itu. Tertawa bahagia, menuliskan mimpi-mimpi mereka dengan jari di atas kabut itu. Itu masa lalu.

"_Hime,_ sudah waktunya makan siang." Sakura menoleh, mendapati kekasihnya disana. Kekasih yang baru saja ia terima beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Iya, Sasuke-_kun_. Tapi, diluar masih hujan." Jawabnya sembari menunjuk kearah kaca jendela yang mengembun.

Sasuke Uchiha—pemuda yang berkerja sebagai _Actor _itu telah berhasil merebut hati Sakura, direkturnya. Ia menemukan Sakura di Hiroshima, menangis dan mengatakan padanya tentang insidennya dengan Gaara. Tak lagi mau membahas masa lalu, membiarkan Sakura semakin terluka, ia bertekad untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Ia memang sudah menaruh rasa pada wanita musim semi itu, meski hanya untuk pelarian—alat untuk melupakan masa lalu, ia rela. Ia baik-baik saja.

"Ku dengar disini ada _food court _yang letaknya di lantai satu. Kau mau kita makan disana?" Tanya pemuda itu sembari mengusap helaian merah muda kekasihnya.

Sakura mengangguk senyum. Mereka baru saja selesai _meeting_ dan hendak menentukan _project _apa yang akan mereka lakukan bersama. Tanpa Gaara, pemuda itu sudah pergi ke _Vietnam_ setelah insiden itu terjadi. Sabaku _Corp. _berkembang pesat, Gaara pergi ke _Vietnam_ untuk mengurus saham baru mereka. Mendengar itu, ada sedikit rasa lebih lega bagi Sakura. Gaara sudah menunjukkan kalau ia mampu bangkit tanpa perusahaannya.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan mengambil gambar untuk pemasaran?" Tanya Sakura disela-sela perjalanan mereka.

"Entah, aku cukup nyaman berkerja sama dengan Sabaku _Corp._" ia merangkul Sakura untuk menuntun langkah kekasihnya, "Mereka benar-benar mempersiapkan _project _ini dengan matang. Kapan saja pengambilan gambar, aku siap." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Bagaimana rencana pengambilan gambarnya?" Tanya Sakura antusias.

"Hanya beberapa _pose close up_ dengan botol _mix max _di tangan. Seperti iklan minuman yang lain," jawabnya.

"Bagaimana dengan—"

Ucapan Sakura terhenti begitu saja saat kedua iris _emerald_nya bertemu langsung dengan sosok yang sangat ingin ia hindari. Pemuda berambut merah menyala itu berdiri di hadapannya, menatapnya intens. Saat ini posisi keduanya berlawanan arah, Sakura dan Sasuke akan memasuki _food court, _Gaara baru saja keluar dari _food court._ Iris _jade _itu melirik pada sosok pemuda yang ada di samping Sakura, lalu membuang pandangannya lagi.

"G-Gaara-_sama, _ku dengar anda berada di _Vietnam_." Ucap Sakura basa-basi.

Menggelikan. Gaara benar-benar muak mendengar wanita itu memanggilnya terlalu formal, "Aku baru saja _take off _tadi pagi."

"A-ah, kenapa anda tidak ikut rapat?" kali ini Sakura merutuki kebodohannya. Untuk apa lagi ia memperdulikan Gaara? gagal _move on._

"Hn," pemuda itu menjawab dengan ambigu, lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura disana.

'_Aku tidak menyangka kabar yang ku dengar itu benar. Kalian telah menjadi sepasang kekasih,'_ ucap Gaara dalam hati.

.

.

.

Sabaku Gaara membuka pintu ruang kerja pribadinya, ia menghempaskan dirinya di kursi singgasananya. Mejanya tersusun rapih, Matsuri pasti menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya selama ia di _Vietnam_. Gadis yang baik, sekertaris yang bisa diandalkan. Ia putar kursinya menjadi menghadap kaca jendela—memperlihatkan hujan. Wajahnya datar, tak berekspresi seperti manusia pada umumnya.

_Tok Tok!_

"Masuk." Ucapnya cukup keras setelah mendengar pintunya diketuk.

"Gaara."

Mengeryit bingung—pemuda itu masih menerka-nerka suara wanita yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangannya. _Familiar, _kekanakan, dan kalau ia benar menebak siapa pemilik suara ini, pertanyaannya adalah, _'Untuk apa wanita ini ada di ruangannya?'_.

Ia memutar kursinya untuk menghadap wanita itu, "Sakura?"

Wanita itu menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku membawa sesuatu untukmu."

Iris _jade_ pemuda itu melirik kearah tangan Sakura yang membawa sekotak bento untuknya, "Duduklah di sofa,"

Keduanya duduk di sofa merah yang berada di ruangan Gaara, hening. Masih sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, Gaara tahu kedatangan Sakura tidak mungkin tanpa sebab. Ia pasti datang untuk berbicara, meski hanya beberapa patah kata. Gaara yakin itu pasti penting.

"Makanlah, aku tahu kau belum makan." Sakura membuka bentonya dan menyerahkannya pada Gaara.

Pemuda itu menatap datar, "Kau melihatku keluar dari _food court, _kau tahu apa artinya."

Ia tersenyum, "Kau bukan tipikal pria yang mau makan di tempat umum, kau pasti hanya memesan kopi."

Sial. Dia masih ingat kebiasaan Gaara, bagaimana bisa? Sejujurnya ia merasa senang diperhatikan, tapi mengingat posisi Sakura sekarang adalah kekasih Sasuke, ia juga merasakan sesak disaat yang bersamaan. Ia menghela nafas, menatap datar wajah Sakura yang tersenyum kecil padanya.

"Besok akan ada wawancara untukmu. Ku dengar saham kalian naik pesat," ucap Sakura lembut.

"Apapun informasi yang aku berikan, wartawan pasti akan menanyakan yang berhubungan dengan Haruno _Corp._" jawabnya datar.

Sakura tersenyum, ia tahu maksud Gaara. "Tidak, kali ini kau bangkit tanpa kami." Jawabnya tulus.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau sampaikan?" Tanya Gaara terus terang. Sakura semakin tersenyum.

"Kau selalu bisa menebak apa yang akan aku lakukan," ia menghela nafas berat, "Gaara,"

Pemuda itu menatap wajah Sakura yang bersiap akan menangis, "Minggu depan, setelah kerja sama kita selesai…aku akan pergi ke _Denmark_."

Gaara tercekat. Iris _jade_nya sedikit menyipit tidak suka, "Kenapa?"

"Aku dan Sasuke-_kun _akan menikah, dan kami memutuskan untuk tinggal di _Denmark._" Jawab Sakura menahan air matanya.

Sakura menepuk bahu Gaara dengan lembut, "Berjuanglah. Kau harus membuka lembaran baru juga dalam hidupmu,"

Rahangnya mengeras, marah. Ia menatap Sakura yang segera bangkit dari duduknya, bersiap untuk berpamitan padanya. Wanita itu membelakangi Gaara, mengangkat sebelah tangannya sebagai tanda perpisahan. Tidak, ia tidak melihat Gaara menangis. Menangis. Ia kehilangan kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya.

"Apapun yang terjadi di masa lalu, itu tidak pantas lagi untuk diingat. Tutup saja buku kita, karena aku sudah menemukan pria yang menerimaku dengan apa adanya."

Gaara tertusuk mendengar kata-kata wanita itu. Ia hanya diam, menyaksikan Sakura yang melenggang pergi dari ruangannya. Setelah dipastikan pintu itu tertutup rapat, Gaara segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap sekitarnya. Kosong.

"Aaaaarrgggghhh!"

_Prang._

Ia berteriak. Menyalurkan rasa sakit yang ia terima di dadanya, nafasnya terasa sesak. Matanya juga panas, mengeluarkan lelehan bening yang sedari tadi sudah menetes. Bentonya ia tendang begitu saja, membuat ruangannya berantakan. Ia melayangkan tinjunya pada cermin yang berada di dekatnya hingga pecah, tangannya juga berdarah. Dalam hitungan detik, ruang pribadi miliknya telah berubah menjadi _kapal pecah._ Meski Gaara tidak tahu, sebenarnya ada sosok wanita berambut merah muda yang menangis sesak di balik pintu ruangannya.

==oOo==

_**Tokyo, Japan. December, 01th – 2002 **_

Sakura Haruno membuka kasar pintu apartemennya, dengan langkah berat pula ia masuk ke dalam dan mengunci rapat pintu tersebut. Tubuhnya terhuyung ke sofa putih yang ada di ruang tamunya, nafasnya begitu terasa menyesakkan. Ia sudah salah langkah, berhubungan dengan Sasuke Uchiha tidak menunjukkan dampak yang bagus. Kenyataannya, ia tidak bisa menghapus keberadaan Gaara dari hatinya. Sama sekali tidak bisa.

"Hoeek!" Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, lalu berlari ke wastafel—memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Sepertinya aku kurang sehat," ujarnya lagi sembari mencuci mulutnya dengan air.

Sudah beberapa hari ini ia merasakan tubuhnya tidak dalam kondisi _fit _dan segar bugar seperti biasa. Ia jadi mudah lelah, pegal-pegal, dan ia sering sekali merasa mual. Terutama pada pagi hari. Biasanya, pagi-pagi sekali ia akan merasakan pusing disertai mual yang luar biasa. Muntah-muntah, dan tidak nafsu makan. Tubuhnya juga lemas dan enggan untuk beraktifitas sama menjelang siang.

"Aneh, ada yang aneh." Ucapnya pelan sembari melihat tanggalan kalender yang ada di atas mejanya.

_Drrt Drrt_

Sakura menoleh kearah meja _Mack Book _putihnya, disana _handphone_nya bergetar—menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Ia langkahkan kakinya yang masih terasa begitu lemas, dan tersenyum melihat siapa nama pemanggilnya. Ia geser kursor tanda menerima panggilan, lalu berbicara seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Sasuke-_kun_? Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan suara se_ceria_ mungkin.

"_Hn, hanya khawatir. Ku dengar kau menangis setelah berkunjung ke tempat Gaara," _sahut suara di seberang sana.

Sakura tertawa kecil, "Tidak, aku tidak menangis. Kau menghubungiku hanya karena hal itu?"

"_Hn. Tidak ada yang terjadi diantara kalian?"_ Tanya pemuda itu mengintimidasi.

"Tidak." Jawab Sakura lagi.

"_Ku dengar Sabaku Gaara sekarang pergi dari kantornya, aku sempat bertemu dengannya di tempat billiard." _Sambung pemuda itu lagi.

Sakura terhenyak sesaat. Untuk apa Gaara pergi ke tempat seperti itu? Yang ia tahu, kalau Gaara pergi ke tempat-tempat demikian, tandanya pemuda itu sedang kacau. Seperti yang pernah ia temui di _bar _waktu itu. Sebersit rasa khawatir di dalam benaknya, ingin menghampirinya dan menghentikan semua tingkah konyol Gaara.

"_Sakura, kenapa diam? Kau melamun?"_ suara Sasuke menyadarkannya.

"A-ah…haha, tidak. Hmm…kau tahu dari mana kalau Gaara ada disana? Jangan-jangan…"

"_Ya, ya, ya! Aku memang berada disana sebentar dengan temanku," _sela Sasuke dengan suara sedikit menyesal.

"A-_ano, _Sasuke-_kun_…apakah Gaara bersama dengan wanita lain?"

"_Wanita lain?"_ Bodoh—Sakura jadi salah bertanya. Untuk apa dia menanyakan hal itu? Pasti Sasuke sudah curiga padanya.

"Y-ya, karena ku dengar ia akan bertunangan. Hehe, jadi apakah ia datang bersama tunangannya?" suara Sakura terdengar kikuk.

"_Hn, dia sendiri. Aku sudah sampai di lokasi pemotretan, jaa ne."_

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya sesat setelah sambungan telefon terputus. Dilirik lagi kalender yang berada tak jauh dari dirinya, menampakkan tanggal awal bulan Desember dan akan memasuki musim dingin. Awal bulan?

"Astaga! Sepertinya aku harus…" dengan langkah berat dan tergesa-gesa, ia berlari keluar dari apartemennya.

.

.

.

Sakura keluar dari kerumunan sesak orang-orang yang saling berhimpitan di dalam bus umum. Langkah kakinya semakin mendekat pada sebuah apotek besar di tengah kota. Pintu kaca besar menyambutnya, terbuka secara otomatis saat dirinya sudah berada di hadapan pintu tersebut. Ia langkahkan kakinya lagi, menuju ke dalam dan jauh lebih dalam. Ia berhenti saat kedua matanya menemukan sebuah benda yang ia cari.

"Aku akan beli satu, untuk memastikan…" gumamnya dengan nada khawatir.

Terburu-buru, wanita berambut merah muda itu segera berjalan cepat menuju _cashier, _membayar apa yang ia beli, lalu segera keluar dari apotek tersebut.

==oOo==

_**Billiard Area, Tokyo. December, 01th – 2002**_

"_Aku dan Sasuke-kun akan menikah, dan kami memutuskan untuk tinggal di Denmark." _

Bayangan Sakura yang mengatakan hal itu masih terngiang di dalam benaknya. Kedua matanya mengisyaratkan kemarahan, angkuh, dan ingin membuang semua pikiran-pikiran konyol tentang kecemburuan. Ia bungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit, matanya memicing menatap meja yang diisi dengan beberapa bola kecil. Tangan kanannya memegang kayu panjang, siap menyentuh bola dan mendorongnya hingga berantakan.

_Prak prak trak_

Bola-bola itu berhamburan, beberapa masuk ke dalam lubang di sudut meja, dan beberapa lagi porak poranda begitu saja.

"_Foul, _kau seharusnya tidak memasukkan bola yang berwarna putih."

Gaara menoleh mendapati seorang wanita yang sepantaran dengannya itu tersenyum menyeringai kearahnya. Rambutnya cokelat panjang, wanita itu memakai kaos putih ketat dengan _hotpants _hitam yang melekat di tubuhnya. Gaara tidak peduli, ia berjalan mendekati lubang yang di dalamnya terdapat bola putih yang sempat masuk. Setelah berhasil mengambilnya, ia kembali bermain tanpa memperdulikan wanita itu.

"Kau tampak tidak baik, permainanmu kasar. Kau mau ku hibur?" Tanya wanita itu menggoda.

Gaara meliriknya sekilas, lalu kembali mendorong bola-bola itu dengan kayunya. Saat ia akan mengayunkan tangannya lagi, tangan wanita tadi menahannya.

"Lepaskan." Perintah Gaara dengan suara dinginnya.

"Tidak sebelum aku tahu namamu," jawabnya dengan tersenyum.

"Tch. Gaara, Sabaku No Gaara. Pergi dan jangan ganggu aku," ucapnya sembari berjalan—pindah posisi untuk menyodokkan bolanya.

"Aku Sari, senang berkenalan denganmu." Ucapnya menghampiri langkah Gaara.

"Kau yakin tidak mau melakukan yang lebih menyenangkan daripada bermain _billiard?" _Tanya wanita itu lagi setelah Gaara tak memberinya respon.

"Gaara!" kedua manusia itu mendongakkan kepala dan melihat seorang wanita berambut merah muda tengah berlari pelan menghampiri mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Gaara dengan datar dan dingin.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, sedang apa kau ditempat seperti ini?!"

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawabnya sembari memutar posisi untuk menyodokkan bolanya kembali. Tak peduli pada mata Sari yang memandang keduanya menyelidik.

"Gaara-_kun_, dia pacarmu ya?" Sari angkat bicara, membuat Sakura memandang padanya.

"Bukan." Jawab pemuda itu sembari menyodokkan bolanya lagi.

_Trak. _Bola itu menghambur lagi.

"Siapa dia, Gaara?" Tanya Sakura sembari menatap Gaara yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

"Pacarku—" Sakura memandang Sari tak percaya, wanita berambut cokelat itu menyeringai. Gaara berdiri tegak memandang keduanya, "—pergilah sebelum Uchiha itu menemukanmu disini, ia bisa salah paham." Lanjutnya lagi.

Kali ini Sakura mengalah. Benar, bisa berbahaya kalau Sasuke menemukannya disini hanya untuk mengkhawatirkan kondisi Gaara. Ditatapnya pemuda berambut merah itu lagi, lalu melangkah menjauhi keduanya. Dengan air mata—yang sudah tak bisa ditahan. Tanpa ia ketahui, kalau kedua iris _jade _Gaara menatapnya nanar di belakang sana. Lagi pula ia harus segera pulang, memeriksakan dirinya sendiri.

'_Maafkan aku, Sakura.' _Ucap Gaara membatin.

Ia membanting _stick _kayunya ke meja hijau tersebut, lalu berjalan menjauhi meja _billiard _tersebut. Hampir saja ia berhasil meninggalkan Sari, kalau saja taka da tangan gadis itu yang mencegahnya untuk melangkah lebih jauh.

"Kau pacarku bukan? Aku akan membuatmu melupakannya, percayalah."

Berdiri dengan posisi dipeluk dari belakang oleh seorang wanita, hati Gaara sebagai laki-laki normal juga pasti goyah. Segala pikiran yang berkecamuk tentang Sakura masih berlalu-lalang di pikirannya. Jera, ia jera dan juga jenuh berada diposisi ini. Ia putar tubuhnya menghadap pada Sari, merengkuh kedua pipi wanita itu dengan lembut. Ia tarik tangan wanita itu keluar dari _billiard area, _untuk segera melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan cara yang salah.

.

.

.

Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dengan nafas tersengal. Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya kalau alat yang ia beli tadi malah memberikan fakta yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ia lihat. Air matanya bercucuran tak henti membasahi kedua pipinya. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada Sasuke? Pemuda itu pasti akan murka padanya. Pemuda itu pasti akan meninggalkannya, ia yakin itu.

Gaara? Memberi tahu pemuda berambut merah itu sama saja menggali lubang kuburannya sendiri. Ia tahu Gaara sudah memiliki kekasih, ia tidak mungkin merusak hubungan mereka. Kalau pun Gaara tahu tentang hal ini, ia akan membunuhnya. Sudah pasti karena ia tidak ingin diganggu. Ia genggam dengan erat alat kecil yang sedari tadi ia gunakan, ia simpan rapih di dalam laci mejanya. Sekali lagi, tangisannya pecah di sore hari.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan…hiks…apa?" ucapnya lirih sembari menatap keluar jendela.

Alat itu…

Yang telah membuktikan, bahwa kini dirinya tengah hamil—

—mengandung benih, Sabaku No Gaara.

-Tbc-

**Author Note:**

Haaaaaiii! Berkat dukungan kalian, Ara putuskan kalau akan tetap keep! Makanya kasih review terus T^T jadi ara semangat nih bikinnya. Telat update? Salahin Shaskeh~ *ketawa kejam* dia yang ngetik ini loh XD, gimana sama chapter empat ini? Kurang panjang ya? Review terus yaw :3

Untuk yang Tanya Matsuri suka sama Gaara atau enggak, jawabannya adalah iya. Oh ya, kayaknya ini bakal panjang deh T^T gimana dong?

Masa Ara pengen bikin GaaSaku lagi, tapi maunya collab. Kira-kira siapa ya yang bisa? :/

_**Give Thanks To:**_

_**Hikari Meiko Eunjo, **__Rosachi-hime, __**Hikari Matsushita, **__milkyways99, __**Tsurugi De Lelouch, **__NarutoisVIP, __**hanazono yuri, **__Maneki Neko Azu-chan, __**KunoichiSaki Mrs Uchiha Sasuke, **__vialesana, __**Rizu E09-Zu, **__Wizuri Haruma, __**ocha chan, **__Guest, __**miikodesu.**_

-Thanks :)-


	5. Bab V - Black Symphony

-Red Rose Location Bab V : Black Symphony

_**Billiard Area, Tokyo. December, 01th – 2002 **_

Tubuh gadis nakal berambut cokelat panjang itu terhempas begitu saja di atas kasur berukuran _King Size _yang berada di dalam kamar hotel. Sabaku Gaara telah gelap mata, pendengarannya mendadak tuli, hati nuraninya membeku bersamaan dengan dinginnya gemerlap malam kota Tokyo. Iris _jade_ teduhnya memicing tajam, menatap sosok tubuh gadis yang kini tengah mengerlingkan mata padanya. Ia tidak melihat apa-apa disana kecuali bayangan tubuh Sakura. Ia telah gelap mata.

"Kau tunggu apa lagi, Gaara-_kun_? Aku akan membuatmu puas," kata gadis itu mengerling lagi.

"Hn," ia memejamkan matanya. Tidak, ia tidak mendengar apa-apa.

Tangan nakal gadis itu merengkuh tubuhnya yang berada di atasnya—berada di batas keraguan antara menyentuh atau tidak, masih menahan berat tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan kekarnya. Gadis itu membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja Gaara, dan lagi-lagi pemuda itu membiarkannya. Ia tatap mata gadis yang ada di bawahnya, mengerling nakal padanya—tak mendapat respon apa-apa darinya, karena ia sudah gelap mata.

"Sakura…" suara Gaara kali ini terdengar berat.

"Aku Sari, bukan Sakura." Gadis manis itu memajukan bibirnya, bersikap manja.

Bibir wanita itu menyentuh bibir Gaara, membawanya ke dalam ciuman yang menyesatkan. Gaara masih diam tak berkutik, dirinya benar-benar mati rasa. Sementara Sari sendiri sudah merapatkan dada besarnya ke dada Gaara yang polos, tanpa membiarkan ciumannya terlepas. Merasa kurang, Sari membuka pakaiannya sehingga bra merahnya bersentuhan langsung pada dada bidang Gaara. Suara-suara desahan gadis itu mengalun, namun tetap tak terdengar oleh Gaara.

"_Ayaaaaaahhh, selamatkan bunda dan aku!"_

DEG!

Mendadak pucat pasi, suara nyaring dari seorang bocah laki-laki masuk dengan kasar di indera pendengaran milik pemuda Sabaku itu. Suara yang sama seperti sebelumnya, suara yang selalu mengusik mimpinya. Mimpi buruknya setelah insiden pesawat itu berakhir.

"Aarrgghhh! Keparat, brengsek!"

_Buagh._

Gaara mendorong kasar tubuh gadis yang ada di hadapannya, terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Ia merasa telah begitu kotor, hina, menjijikkan, dan segalanya. Ia cengkram kepalanya kuat-kuat—mulai terasa sakit, tak peduli pada Sari yang mulai memaki-makinya dengan kata-kata kasar. Buru-buru ia kancingkan lagi pakaiannya yang sempat terbuka, lalu segera berlari keluar kamar tanpa peduli pada gadis yang ada di dalamnya. Ia merasa begitu bodoh sekarang.

"Sakura…"

Suaranya bergetar, iris _jade_nya telah basah akan air mata penyesalan. Sungguh, ia merasa begitu kotor hari ini. Tapi, relung hatinya masih dihantui rasa penasaran dengan suara bocah yang menyadarkannya tadi. Ia tahu, tidak ada anak kecil di dalam kamar hotel itu. Ia tahu, anak itu tak mungkin bisa dilihat dengan mata telanjang. Tapi ia ingat satu hal, anak itu mengakui namanya.

_Sabaku No Ikari._

Nama yang terdengar tidak asing baginya. Sabaku, yakni namanya sendiri. Kalau bocah itu memiliki nama marganya, berarti kedudukan bocah itu adalah keluarga besarnya. Sekarang_, _yang jadi pertanyaan besar bagi adalah tentang 'Siapa jati diri Sabaku No Ikari tersebut?'.

.

.

.

Arakafsya Uchiha Mempersembahkan:

"_**Red Rose Location"**_

Genre: Romance/Drama

Characters: Gaara & Sakura H.

Rate: Semi M

Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

_Summary:_

_Kalau kau tidak mau menarik uluran tanganku, tak apa. Aku sadar betul siapa aku, kau pasti tak pernah tahu rasanya menjadi diriku. Kalau kau tidak mau menyambut pelukanku, tak apa. Aku tahu tak pernah ada namaku di dalam hidupmu. Tapi, jangan salahkan aku kalau aku sudah pergi walaupun kau meminta uluran tanganku sekali lagi. Karena ini lah __**kejamnya dunia hiburan**_.

.

.

.

_**Haruno Corp. Japan. December, 02th – 2002**_

"Menurutku Sasuke Uchiha sudah sangat _booming _di dalam karirnya, tidak bisa kah kita membuka kesempatan untuk artis-artis pendatang baru?"

Sebuah suara _baritone _menginterupsi kegiatan rapat pagi ini. Memang, biasanya rapat akan diadakan di Sabaku _Corp._ yang terbilang sudah mulai maju, tapi entah karena apa untuk hari ini rapat diselenggarakan di perusahaan tuan rumah yang mengajukan kerja sama. Seorang wanita berambut merah muda yang masih berdiri di hadapan orang banyak itu, tersenyum menanggapi—sedikit menimbang pengajuan dari pemuda berambut merah darah yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Membuka kesempatan untuk siapa contohnya?" Tanya wanita yang memimpin rapat tersebut.

"Yuki misalnya," jawab pemuda itu tenang.

Wanita muda yang menjabat sebagai presdir itu menimbang lagi, "Yuki hampir sama seperti Misa Amane, dia tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai artis pendatang baru."

"Tapi menurutku, dia sangat jarang muncul di hadapan layar kaca. Terutama untuk menjadi bintang iklan," pemuda berambut merah itu bersandar di kursinya.

"Perlu anda ketahui, Gaara-_sama_. Menarik artis pendatang baru dalam dunia iklan bukanlah hal yang mudah, terlebih kita akan memasukkannya dalam dunia _tariff_ suara. Kita semua tahu, tidak semua artis baru akan bertahan dalam dunia itu. Karena pada dasarnya, tetaplah artis-artis lama yang akan menduduki nominasi. Untuk itu, saya mengajukan nama Sasuke Uchiha untuk menyanyikan _jingle _dalam iklan kita selanjutnya. Saya berani bertaruh akan kualitas suaranya." Jawab Sakura—presdir muda itu dengan tegas.

"Gaara-_sama_, menurut saya apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura-_sama _ada benarnya juga, bagaimana pun ini demi perusahaan kita."

"Tutup mulutmu dengan iming-iming perusahaan milik kita. Ini kerja sama," sela Gaara pada bawahannya. Sakura dan yang lain hanya menatap takut-takut pada pemuda itu.

"Sakura-_sama_, saya mengatahui bahwa Haruno _Corp_. adalah perusahaan istimewa yang asset perusahaannya diakui Negara memiliki kualitas dalam mengeluarkan artis-artis berpotensi tinggi. Anda masih memiliki banyak deretan nama-nama artis terkenal yang bernaung di dalam Haruno _Corp._ dan saya rasa itu bukan hal sulit bagi anda untuk mengangkat artis baru, bukankah hasil dari perusahaan anda akan selalu terlihat sempurna?"

Sakura memicingkan matanya kearah pemuda yang tengah menyeringai itu, "Gaara-_sama, _kalau anda tahu perusahaan kami memang banyak mengeluarkan artis-artis ternama, seharusnya anda tahu kalau kami tidak mungkin mengeluarkan sembarang artis untuk terjun dalam iklan ini."

Pemuda bernama Gaara itu tersenyum, "Aa, bicara soal kualitas suara—" pemuda itu menjeda kalimatnya sebentar, "—bukankah kau juga memiliki suara yang bagus? Bukankah akan jadi menarik dan nilai _plus _tersendiri jika kau yang mengisikan suara untuk _jingle _iklan kita?" lanjutnya menyeringai penuh arti.

"Benar, saya pernah mendengar anda bernyanyi. Sakura-_sama, _kita harus menggebrak dunia iklan dengan perubahan baru! Siapa tahu dengan adanya anda yang mengisi suara, kali ini akan terlihat jauh lebih berbeda dan berkesan. Ini akan menguntungkan bagi kedua belah pihak!"

Kali ini suara keryawan Sakura yang bersemangat ikut andil, sedikit tersenyum karena dipuji seperti itu, tapi dalam hati ia juga kesal bukan main pada pemuda Sabaku itu. Ia melirik Gaara yang tengah menyeringai penuh kemenangan padanya.

"_See, _Sakura-_sama_?! Saya rasa anda harus menyetujuinya." Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut.

Melihat Gaara tersenyum seperti itu, ia merasakan kehangatan di hatinya. Entah karena apa, ia juga ikut tersenyum lembut pada pemuda yang tengah menghamilinya itu. Dengan sepenuh hati, ia tatap karyawan-karyawan yang ikut andil dalam rapat tersebut, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya setuju dengan usul mereka. Selanjutnya? Hanya suara riuh tepuk tangan bahagia yang ia dapatkan.

.

.

.

Sabaku No Gaara berjalan bersama dengan Haruno Sakura di lorong yang masih sangat sepi karena jam kerja masih berlangsung. Sakura mengajak pemuda itu ke ruangannya, agar mereka membicarakan tentang kerja sama yang akan mereka jalani. Semua berkas-berkas itu ada di atas mejanya, dan semua berkas tersebut harus ditanda-tangani oleh Gaara sebagai tanda setuju.

"Masuklah," ucap Sakura sembari membuka pintu ruang kerjanya.

Gaara cukup nyaman berada di dalam ruangan Sakura, sejuk dan begitu tenang. Tak bisa ia pungkiri kalai ruangan pemuda itu kalah besar dari ruangan Sakura, ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa hitam yang ada di ruang kerja Sakura. Iris _jade_nya mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, dan ia menemukan satu tangkai bunga mawar yang sudah dibungkus rapih dengan sepucuk _memo _tergeletak di atas meja yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ini, ku buatkan untukmu. Ku rasa kau suka meminumnya disaat hujan seperti ini,"

Gaara melirik keluar jendela, hujan rintik-rintik masih mengguyur pagi ini. Ia menghela nafas dan menatap secangkir _Vanilla Latte _yang baru saja dibuatkan oleh Sakura, "Kau masih ingat dengan kebiasaanku rupanya,"

Sakura tertawa kecil dan duduk di hadapan Gaara, "Tentu saja. Aku mengenalmu cukup lama," ia meletakkan berkas-berkas yang harus dibaca Gaara di atas meja, lalu sedekit terkejut mendapati secarik kertas disana. Ia meraih kertas dan mawar tersebut, membacanya dengan senyum kecil yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Gaara yang baru saja menyeruput kopinya.

"A-aah, tidak…haha, Sasuke sering sekali mengirimkan _memo _seperti ini, aku akan meletakkan bunga ini di _vas_." Jawabnya sembari menyingkirkan bunga dan kertas tersebut.

"Hn," jawab pemuda itu dingin.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau aku memiliki suara yang bagus, kenapa kau bisa-bisanya bicara demikian?" Tanya Sakura sembari membuka beberapa _map_.

"Karyawanmu juga berkata demikian, aku pernah mendengarmu bernyanyi." Ucap Gaara sembari membaca beberapa lembaran kertas.

Sakura menatap Gaara antusias, "Bernyanyi? Kapan aku pernah bernyanyi?"

"Sewaktu kita masih menjadi mahasiswa."

"Aku tidak yakin suaraku masih sama, aku sudah terlalu lama tidak bernyanyi."

Gaara menyeringai, "Lalu apa saja pekerjaanmu selain mengurusi perusahaan? Menangisi masa lalu?"

"Kau menghinaku." Mendengar itu, mau tak mau Gaara ikut tertawa kecil sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan menangisi masa lalu, kau sudah bahagia dengan Uchiha itu."

Sakura tersentak, "Gaara, kau—"

"Aku akan menandatangani surat kontrak ini, ku rasa tak ada ruginya jika kerja sama denganmu. Mengingat Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno—pemilik perusahaan sendiri ikut turun tangan dan akan berkolaborasi dalam iklan minuman kali ini." Sela Gaara cepat, ia hanya tidak ingin membahas masa lalu lebih dalam.

Mengerti akan maksud Gaara, ia hanya tersenyum. _Toh, _nyatanya memang Sakura sendiri yang meminta mereka untuk melupakan kejadian yang terjadi di masa lalu. Sakura menarik nafas, "Aku harap apa yang kau harapkan akan menjadi nyata, kerja sama kali ini tidaklah sia-sia."

Sakura segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap Gaara, "Aku penasaran, apakah aku masih bisa bernyanyi atau tidak."

Gaara menatapnya bingung, "Maksudmu?"

"Ikut aku," ucap Sakura sembari menarik tangan Gaara yang sedari tadi memegang lembaran-lembaran kertas kontrak. Mau tak mau, langkahnya mengikuti kemana wanita itu melangkah.

Gaara sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau pintu yang sedari tadi tertutup rapat di dalam ruang kerja Sakura itu adalah pintu yang mengantarkannya ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang berukuran setengah lebih kecil dari ruang kerja Sakura. Lagi-lagi ia harus mengakui kalau ruang kerja Sakura bahkan sangat luas dan besar, di dalam ruangan yang polos tersebut hanya ada sebuah sofa berwarna merah yang letaknya tak jauh dari sebuah _grand piano _mewah nan besar berwarna putih—yang entah milik siapa.

"Aku baru tahu kau bisa memainkan _piano._"Ucap Gaara sembari mengitari pandangannya.

Sakura menutup pintu itu rapat-rapat, lalu menarik kursi yang ada di depan alat musik besar tersebut, "_Piano _ini milik ibuku, tadinya memang berada di dalam rumahku. Melihat alat musik ini, mengingatkan aku pada sosok ibuku. Itu sebabnya aku memindahkannya ke ruangan ini, aku hanya menyimpannya disini."

"Tidak seorang pun tahu kau menyimpan _piano _disini?" Tanya Gaara.

Sakura menggeleng, "Karyawanku tidak ada yang tahu, termasuk Sasuke. Kau beruntung bisa ku bawa ke tempat ini, hanya orang-orang tertentu yang aku bawa kemari."

"Siapa saja?" Tanya Gaara antusias.

"Kau, baru kau seorang." Jawabnya sembari menyentuh _piano_ tersebut dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Hn, pasti kau sering membersihkannya. Ku lihat tidak ada debu disini," ucap Gaara sembari berjalan ke depan _piano_, menghadapkan tubuhnya pada tuts yang berjajar rapih.

"Memang, tapi sayangnya aku tidak bisa memainkannya." Kata Sakura dengan tersenyum paksa.

"Kau mau aku memainkannya untukmu?" Tanya Gaara lagi.

Sakura mengangguk, "Iya, aku mau kau memainkannya."

"Kenapa kau tidak meminta Sasuke? Bukankah dia pintar memainkan _piano_? Dia bahkan mendapat penghargaan atas itu." Kata Gaara dengan ragu.

Sakura menggeleng, "Aku hanya tidak yakin—maksudku, aku tidak ingin sembarangan orang memainkan _piano _ini. Tidak ada yang pernah menyentuhnya selain ibuku,"

Gaara menghela nafas, "Kau bahkan tahu aku tidak terlalu pandai memainkannya."

"Kau hanya merendah, aku tahu kau lebih pintar dari Sasuke. Hanya saja…kau memainkannya untuk kepuasan dirimu sendiri, bukan untuk orang lain dan kau hanya mau memperlihatkannya pada dirimu sendiri."

"Kau menjebakku? Agar aku mau memperlihatkannya padamu?" Tanya Gaara sembari menatapnya.

Sakura tertawa kecil, "Itu kata-kata yang tidak sopan, tapi mungkin tepat. Ayolah, demi aku."

Gaara tersenyum, "Beri aku alasan kenapa aku harus memainkannya untukmu."

"karena aku mencintaimu?" Tanya Sakura yang terdengar seperti pernyataan, membuat Gaara mengerutkan keningnya. "Ya, aku mencintaimu. Dulu." Kata Sakura lagi sembari tersenyum hambar.

"Kau mencintai Sasuke?"

"Kau mencintai kekasihmu?" Sakura bertanya balik.

"Jawab pertanyaanku." Kali ini Gaara serius.

"Aku bukan tidak mencintainya, aku hanya belum mencintainya. Aku akan belajar mencintainya,"

Gaara memicingkan matanya, "Kau berbohong. Setiap kau berbohong, kau tidak pernah mau menatap mata lawab bicaramu. Aku kenal baik siapa dirimu, jadi jangan pernah berbohong di hadapanku."

"Berbohong apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura sembari menatap Gaara.

"Kau tidak bisa mencintainya, sekali pun kau mencoba mati-matian belajar mencintainya—kau malah semakin melukai perasaannya. Berhentilah dengan semua sandiwaramu, Sakura. Sasuke terlalu baik untuk kau sakiti, percayalah kalau dia akan—"

"Diam!" kali ini Sakura enggan menatapnya, karena ia menangis. Kata-kata Gaara benar secara keseluruhan, ia tidak bisa menyakiti Sasuke lebih dalam. Terlebih, diam-diam ia sudah mengandung benih Gaara. bahkan Gaara sendiri, tidak tahu apa-apa soal itu.

"Maafkan aku, lebih baik kau tenangkan dirimu. Kembalikan _mood_mu dan mulailah bernyanyi, aku akan _check sound._" Mendengar itu, Sakura segera menjauhi Gaara dan duduk di _sofa _merah yang tersedia—menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Gaara menarik kursi dan segera mendudukkan diri, lalu menyiapkan jari-jarinya di atas tuts _piano._ Alunan-alunan dari dentingan _grand piano _putih mulai menguasai ruangan, terdengar merdu dan juga menenangkan. Sakura memang tidak pernah salah, pemuda itu begitu pintar memainkan _piano _peninggalan almarhum ibunya.

"Simfoni hitam. Mainkan lagu itu untukku," ucap Sakura yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di samping Gaara.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, "Seleramu berubah, kau jadi _mellow."_

"Jangan berisik." Gaara tersenyum lagi, sedikit tertawa dan segera memainkan nada-nada indah itu lagi.

_Malam sunyi ku impikanmu_

_Ku lukiskan cita bersama_

_Namun s'lalu aku bertanya,_

_Adakah aku dihatimu?_

Pemuda Sabaku itu memejamkan matanya, membiarkan jemarinya bergerak sesuai dengan naluri hatinya. Ia begitu menikmati suara Sakura—yang entah kenapa sangat membawanya masuk ke dalam suasana lagu. Membawa mereka pada masa lalu yang sempat terjadi di antara mereka berdua.

_Di hatiku terukir namamu_

_Cinta rindu beradu satu_

_Namun s'lalu aku bertanya,_

_Adakah aku dihatimu?_

Wanita itu sesekali memejamkan matanya, mengambil nafas demi mengeluarkan suara yang masih seimbang dengan permainan mantan kekasihnya tersebut. Dirinya terbawa suasana lagu, menghayati tiap kata dan tiap bait dari lagu tersebut—memutarkan segala kejadian yang pernah ia rasakan kepada pemuda itu.

_T'lah ku nyanyikan alunan-alunan senduku_

_T'lah ku bisikkan cerita-cerita gelapku_

_T'lah ku abaikan mimpi-mimpi dan ambisiku_

_Tapi mengapa ku takkan bisa sentuh hatimu?_

Ia tahu kalau ia adalah wanita terbodoh yang rela meninggalkan apa pun demi cintanya Gaara. Seharusnya, kalau dipikirkan lagi, ia mungkin tidak akan berada disini bersama pemuda itu. Mungkin ia masih menjalani _study_ _pascasarjana _yang ia jalani di luar Negeri. Mengingat Gaara berada di dalam kondisi terpuruk, karena perusahaannya sedang dilanda krisis ekonomi—membuatnya mau tak mau harus mengurusi Sabaku _Corp_. diusia semuda itu. Tapi, pada akhirnya semua pengorbanan itu sia-sia. Gaara, tidak lagi bersama dengannya.

_Bila saja kau disisiku_

'_kan ku beri kau segalanya_

_Namun tak henti, aku bertanya…_

_Adakah aku di rindumu?_

Mengabaikan apa yang dipikirkan Sakura, pemuda Sabaku itu justru merasa bait-bait lagu itu menyinggung masa lalu mereka. Membawa rasa penyesalan itu kembali menguar dalam hatinya. Sejujurnya, bait lagu barusan mewakili perasaannya, mewakili apa yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Sakura, tapi ada ego yang menahannya—juga mengingatnya tengah menyanding _status_ sebagai kekasih Uchiha Sasuke.

"G-Gaara…"

==oOo==

_**Tokyo Hospital, Japan. December, 02th – 2002 **_

"Gaara!"

Pemuda berambut merah itu menoleh begitu ia mendengar suara seorang pemuda meneriaki namanya. Iris _onyx _dan _jade _bertemu, sama-sama memancarkan rasa khawatir yang tiada tara.

"Dimana Sakura?" Tanya pemuda berambut _emo _yang baru saja tiba di depan ruang UGD rumah sakit Tokyo.

"Di dalam, sedang ditangani _team _medis." Jawabnya dengan tenang.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Gaara mengendikkan bahu, "Ia pingsan setelah _test vocal _denganku."

"Pingsan? _Test vocal?_! Kau ini bicara apa?" Tanya Sasuke, pemuda yang baru saja tiba itu.

"Sakura akan mengisi suara dalam _jingle _iklan _mix max _yang telah kau perankan, mungkin karena cuaca yang tidak bagus dan dia terlalu lelah, dia jadi pingsan." Jawabnya lagi, enggan menatap Sasuke.

Seorang pria paruh baya dengan seragam putih kedokterannya baru saja keluar dari UGD dan menghampiri kedua pemuda yang ada disana, "Siapa diantara kalian yang menjadi suami pasien?"

_Suami?_ Gaara dan Sasuke bertukar pandang—saling lirik. Firasat tak enak muncul di hati mereka masing-masing, sampai pada akhirnya Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dan langsung maju satu langkah dari Gaara. Pemuda berambut merah itu memang tetap terlihat tenang, tapi kedua tangannya mengepal.

"Selamat, isteri anda tengah hamil."

DEG!

Kedua manusia itu kembali terkejut dan saling bertatapan, Sasuke kaget bukan main mendapati kekasihnya yang tidak pernah ia sentuh itu hamil, sedangkan Sabaku Gaara semakin mengepalkan tangan dengan asumsinya yang semakin membenci Sasuke. Ia berpikir, diam-diam pemuda Uchiha itu bahaya juga karena berhasil menghamili Sakura. Ya, siapa yang tahu kenyataannya? Mereka hanya sibuk dengan asumsi mereka masing-masing.

"Cih," pemuda Sabaku itu justru malah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan sang dokter. Tanpa ia sadari, pemuda Uchiha itu menggeram kesal atas tindakannya yang pergi dalam diam.

-Tbc-

**Author Note:**

Terserah deh mau dibilang apa, chapter limanya udah pendek, gak memuaskan (?) pula. Udah pundung duluan deh, padahal reviewnya pada ngasih semangat semua. Kill me, kill me T^T

**Rosachi-hime: **Pasti happy ending kok sachi, iya aku juga kasihan sama GaaSaku, sama-sama tersiksa..

**MuFylin: **Serius keren?! Aaahh padahal enggak keren T^T, ini udah di update.

**miikodesu: **Nah, kamu bener! Ini yang aku mau kaji di cerita ini. Gak nyangka udah bocor duluan sama pemikiran kamu XD. Gaara udah gagal tuh sama Sari, dia gagal karena ada yang manggil namanya XD

**Maneki Neko Azu-chan: **Rencananya malah Gaara mau nikah sama Author :") *tambah di keplak*

**Hikari Matsushita: **Iya nih, mereka makin rumit. Pada gamau jujur sih *kan lu yang bikin, thor* hahaha XD

**hanazono yuri: **Sudah di update ^^

**siapa aja: **E-eh…gomen ._. emang lima desember kenapa ne?

**vialesana: **Iya senpai, mereka sama-sama gamau jujur sih disini :") tendang aja authornya yang bikin. Senpai juga semangat ya lanjutin fictnya, terutama yang "Takdir". Aku juga nungguin itu :") *plak

**East Robo: **Iya nanti aku akan pikirin cara mereka supaya mau balikan lagi :D

**Wizuri Haruma: **Salah, bukan Ikari, tapi anaknya yang lain XD ini udah dilanjutin nih.

**NarutoisVIP: **Naruuuuu *abaikan ini* aku semangat bgt baca review kamu, silahkan kamu masuk ke dalam fict dan jelaskan semua kesalah pahaman ini *ditampol* gimana sama chapter lima ini?

Maafkan Author yang seling telat update dan suka munculin fict disaat yang laen belom kelar XD, ayo yang belom review~ bikin semangat author bisa update kilat *dor* saya tunggu jejak nama kalian lagi~

-Mind To review again? Thanks ;)-


	6. Bab VI - Talking To The Moon

-Red Rose Location Bab VI: Talking To The Moon

_**Tokyo Hospital, Japan. December, 03th – 2002 **_

Uchiha Sasuke masih duduk diam sambil menatap sengit pada sosok wanita yang masih terbaring di kasurnya. Selang _infuse _masih bertengger di tangan kirinya, keadaan fisiknya begitu lemah sehingga dokter menyarankan agar dia tetap dirawat secara intensif. Lama iris kelamnya menatap tubuh kurus itu, akhirnya ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada jam dinding yang ada di dalam ruang rawat. Pukul tujuh pagi, cukup lama pemuda itu berada disini.

"Hh…" Ia mengela nafas, banyak pertanyaan yang masih terkurung rapat di dalam otaknya. Bayangan sosok Gaara yang tiba-tiba pergi kemarin masih terbayang, menyisahkan teka-teki juga.

Pintu ruang rawat terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok dua orang perawat dan satu dokter datang sembari bercakap-cakap. Salah seorang perawat itu membawa nampan berisikan makanan, dan satunya lagi membawa papan yang terselip data-data pasiennya. Sasuke berdiri, membungkukkan tubuhnya sesaat untuk memberi hormat. Sampai pada dokter itu menghampiri sang pasien, Sasuke berdiri di belakangnya.

Setelah dokter tersebut selesai memeriksakan keadaan Sakura—si pasien, ia berbalik dan menatap Sasuke, "Selamat pagi, Uchiha-_san_. Saya tidak tahu kalau anda sudah menikah, kabarnya di _infotainment _juga tidak ada." Ucap dokter wanita berambut pirang panjang itu, sedikit tersenyum.

"Hn, bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menanggapi basa-basi dokter tersebut.

"Sudah membaik, aku sarankan agar isterimu tidak sampai _stress,_ itu akan membuat kondisi janin bertambah buruk." Jawabnya sembari melihat data-data pasien.

"Hn."

Merasa tak lagi ada kepentingan, dokter itu segera pamit undur diri pada Sasuke. Ketiga wanita berjubah putih itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar. Suara pintu yang ditutup terdengar begitu nyaring bersamaan dengan sebuah lenguhan dari si pasien. Jantung pemuda Uchiha itu berdetak, di dalam otaknya sudah muncul rentetan pertanyaan yang akan ia keluarkan.

"Sasuke-_kun_? Kenapa…aku ada disini?" Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut ruangan. Ia tidak kenal ruangan ini, dan ia yakin ini bukan kamarnya.

"Aku dimana, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyanya lagi sembari menatap Sasuke.

"Ruang VIP rumah sakit Tokyo. Puas?" pemuda itu mendekat, menatapnya dengan sengit.

"K-kau kenapa, Sasuke-_kun_? Apa kau marah karena aku ada disini?"

Sasuke membantu Sakura bersandar pada penyanggah kasurnya, "Tadi kau bertanya kenapa kau bisa ada disini 'kan?"

Sakura tersentak, "M-memangnya aku kenapa?" ia sedikit takut menatap mata kekasihnya yang berkilat marah.

"Kau pingsan. Kau kelelahan, dan yang _**membuat**_mu kelelahan adalah—" pemuda Uchiha itu menekan kata-katanya, lalu memberi jeda sedikit sembari menunjuk perut Sakura yang masih datar.

"Kau hamil."

_**Deg.**_

Bagai tersambar petir disiang bolong, Sakura merasa kalau waktu seolah-olah telah berhenti. Iris _emerald_nya menatap takut pada _onyx_ yang hanya berjarak lima _centimeter_ itu, bahunya menegang dan seluruh tubuhnya tak mampu lagi bergerak.

"Kau sadar apa yang telah kau lakukan? Kau mengecewakanku." Ucap Sasuke selembut mungkin, menahan amarahnya.

Sakura menggeleng, air matanya meleleh begitu saja. Ia takut, ia panik, dan tidak lagi bisa berpikir apa-apa. Dunianya seakan runtuh, kejadian di apartemen Gaara berujung seperti ini. Secepat ini 'kah Sasuke harus tahu kebenarannya? Ia mengecewakan Sasuke, mengecewakan dirinya sendiri, dan entah siapa lagi yang akan kecewa mendengar hal ini.

"Siapa ayahnya?" tanya Sasuke lagi, masih menatap Sakura yang tampak ketakutan.

"G-Gaara…S-Sabaku No Gaara." Ditatap tangannya yang terpasang selang _infuse_, ia malah semakin menangis. Disisi lain, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Akal sehatnya tertutup begitu saja.

"Apa Gaara tahu kau mengandung benihnya?"

Sakura menggeleng, "D-dia tidak tahu…hiks…waktu itu…hiks…aku ingin memberitahukan padanya, tapi…hiks…sebelum aku memberitahukan padanya, dia…hiks…sudah punya kekasih lain…hiks…"

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "Dari mana kau tahu kalau dia sudah punya kekasih lagi?"

Sakura mengusap air matanya, "Kau ingat sewaktu kau bilang menemukan Gaara di _billiard area? _Aku merasa aneh pada diriku yang telat datang bulan, aku sengaja kesana menghampiri Gaara karena khawatir kalau dia akan berbuat macam-macam ditempat itu."

Masih mencoba menghapus air matanya yang terus jatuh. Wanita itu mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang sesenggukan, "Sepulang dari sana, aku membeli _testpack _dan langsung mencobanya. Maafkan aku, Sasuke-_kun_…hiks…maafkan aku."

Sasuke menghela nafasnya, mengacak pelan rambut Sakura dan mengusap butiran air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipi kekasihnya, "Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Kenapa kalian melakukannya lagi?"

Sakura mendongak demi menatap iris _onyx_ kekasihnya, "Aku berani bersumpah kalau ini adalah sebuah kecelakaan, meski pun…meski ini juga adalah salahku."

Sasuke menghela nafas lagi, mencoba tersenyum memandang Sakura—senyum penuh luka. Ia menggeleng, "Lalu apa rencanamu selanjutnya?"

"Aku akan menggugurkan bayi ini."

_**Plak.**_

Entah karena apa juga, Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba tangannya terangkat dan menampar pipi Sakura, wajahnya mengeras mendapati jawaban demikian. Baginya, menggugurkan kandungan adalah perbuatan yang lebih keji daripada hamil diluar nikah. Hanya manusia tak berperasaan yang tega membunuh anaknya sendiri, terlebih bayi itu tidak tahu apa-apa dan sama sekali tidak berdosa.

"Dia anakmu, Sakura. Ibu macam apa kau tega membunuhnya hanya karena Gaara tidak mau bertanggung jawab hah?!" Nada suaranya meninggi di akhir.

"Sasuke-_kun_…"

"Kalau Gaara tidak mau bertanggung jawab padamu, maka aku yang menjadi ayahnya!" ucap Sasuke tegas.

Sakura terhenyak, sesaat merasa berdosa telah berpikir demikian. Ia menangis, matanya terasa begitu panas dan memaksanya untuk terpejam. Dirasakannya kedua tangan Sasuke memeluknya, merengkuhnya dalam hangat seperti tangan malaikat yang terulur untuk memberi pertolongan. Mengisyaratkan padanya, bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Masih dalam mata terpejam dan nafas sesenggukan, ia merasakan sebelah tangan Sasuke mengusap lembut perutnya yang masih rata. Dengan segenap keberanian, Sakura menyentuh tangan Sasuke dan menggenggamnya erat—entah karena apa.

"Sasuke-_kun_, maafkan aku…"

"Aku menerimamu apa adanya, kau…dan juga bayi yang kau kandung." Sela Sasuke sembari mengusap rambut Sakura.

"Sekali pun ini bukan anakmu? Kau tahu bahwa bayi yang ku kandung itu anaknya Gaara?" Sakura mendongak, menatap wajah Sasuke.

Pemuda itu mengcup kening kekasihnya, "Aku akan mencoba menerimanya. Kau hanya perlu mengatakan pada Gaara kalau itu anak kita."

"Kau memaafkan kesalahanku?!" tanya Sakura lagi.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Itu bukan salahmu. Gaara yang memperkosamu."

.

.

.

Arakafsya Uchiha Mempersembahkan:

**"_Red Rose Location"_**

Genre: Romance/Drama

Characters: Gaara & Sakura H.

Rate: Semi M

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

_Summary:_

_Kalau kau tidak mau menarik uluran tanganku, tak apa. Aku sadar betul siapa aku, kau pasti tak pernah tahu rasanya menjadi diriku. Kalau kau tidak mau menyambut pelukanku, tak apa. Aku tahu tak pernah ada namaku di dalam hidupmu. Tapi, jangan salahkan aku kalau aku sudah pergi walaupun kau meminta uluran tanganku sekali lagi. Karena ini lah__kejamnya dunia hiburan_.

.

.

.

_**Shibuya, Japan. December, 05**__**th**__** – 2002 **_

Lima Desember tahun dua ribu dua. Satu tahun sudah kejadian itu berlalu, dan pada hari ini Sabaku Gaara duduk diam di dalam apartemennya. Tidak berniat keluar menikmati duniawi seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Sudah satu tahun ia hidup membanting tulang untuk dirinya sendiri, tanpa sosok ibu yang sedari kecil sudah berdiri bersamanya. Sungguh, ia sangat merindukan ibunya. Air matanya tidak bisa lagi terbendung sejak pagi, dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah duduk diam di apartemennya dan memandang bulan yang entah kenapa menjadi lebih besar dari ukuran sebelumnya.

Pemuda itu masih ingat dengan jelas _tragedy _jatuhnya pesawat yang ia tumpangi waktu itu. Disaat pramugari tiba-tiba mengumumkan kalau pesawat akan terjatuh ke dalam laut, raut wajah Sakura yang memucat, dan ibunya tiba-tiba menoleh ke arah mereka—tersenyum sembari mengatakan, _"Jangan panik, semua akan baik-baik saja. Lindungi Sakura."_ Ia bahkan masih bisa merasakan ketakutan dalam dirinya waktu itu, dan pada saat itu juga semua orang memasang sabuk pengaman, lalu menarik persediaan oksigennya masing-masing. Ia genggam tangan Sakura dan ibunya yang bersebrangan dengannya, meyakinkan kalau mereka tak akan terpisah meski pesawat ini akan tenggelam sekali pun.

Ia juga masih bisa merasakan bagaimana pesawat itu dengan ringannya turun ke bawah dan semua kaca pecah karena berbenturan keras dengan air. Ia kalap, ia melepaskan tangan sang ibu karena suara teriakan Sakura yang kesakitan karena terkena beling—mengingat posisinya berada di dekat jendela. Semuanya gelap begitu saja, dan indera pendengarannya menangkap suara ledakan. Bahkan saat ia bangun, ia hanya bisa melihat Sakura yang sedang ditangani tim medis dan tubuh ibunya yang sedang dimasukkan ke dalam kantung jenazah. Itu memilukan.

.

.

.

Lima Desember tahun dua ribu dua. Bagi Sakura, tak ada hari paling menyedihkan yang pernah ia alami selain hari itu. Kini ia berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya, membiarkan dirinya bermandikan cahaya bulan yang begitu terang. Air matanya turun disertai isakan-isakan yang hanya terdengar olehnya. Matanya terpejam, menghela nafas berat yang akhirnya malah menyebutkan satu nama.

"Sabaku Gaara…"

Hatinya sesak mendengar nama itu. Jujur saja ia sendiri belum bisa melupakan kejadian _tragedy_ jatuhnya pesawat satu tahun silam. Meski ada beberapa memori yang ia lupakan, tapi ia masih ingat bagaimana sakitnya terkena pecahan beling secara langsung, ia masih ingat bagaimana perihnya tubuh yang masih berdarah itu terhempas ke air laut yang bergaram. Ia masih ingat saat serpihan-serpihan pesawat itu menimpah dirinya dan memaksanya melepas tangan Gaara—yang saat itu menggenggamnya, ia juga masih ingat saat serpihan itu memaksa tubuhnya untuk tenggelam lebih jauh, dan semuanya gelap.

"Bahkan kau tak ada saat aku berhasil membuka mataku…Sabaku Gaara…" ucapnya terisak.

Yang ia ingat, saat ia terbangun ia sudah berada di Jepang—rumah sakit Jepang. Meski tubuhnya masih sakit dan sulit bergerak, matanya menelusuri tempatya berada dan tidak menemukan sosok pemuda berambut merah itu. Terakhir yang ia tahu, pemuda berambut merah itu memang membawanya kemari dan sudah tidak menampakkan wajahnya lagi. Ia juga sempat bertanya bagaimana keadaan kandungannya, tapi sang dokter hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Salahku…semua salahku 'kan, Gaara? hiks…semuanya salahku bukan?"

.

.

.

Sabaku Gaara masih diam dalam posisinya duduk menatap bulan. Matanya sudah memerah karena ia menangis sedari pagi. Ngomong-ngomong tentang Sakura, ia sudah tidak pernah bertemu dengannya—ah bukan, lebih tepatnya ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Sakura. Sejak kejadian di rumah sakit itu, ia bertekad akan melupakan wanita itu.

_I know you're somewhere out there_

_Somewhere far away_

_I want you back, I want you back_

_My neighbors think I'm crazy, but they don't understand_

_You're all I head, you're all I head_

'_Aku tahu kalau kau ada di suatu tempat, tempat yang jauh yang tak bisa aku raih. Sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur, aku ingin kau kembali. Kau tahu? Mereka semua mengatakan kalau aku sudah gila, tapi mereka tidak mengerti kalau saat ini…hanya kau yang aku punya.'_

.

.

.

Sakura mengusap perutnya yang masih datar. Tak pernah ia pikirkan kalau hidupnya akan menjadi rumit seperti ini. Hamil muda begini membuatnya memiliki keinginan yang aneh, ia ingin bertemu dengan Gaara, dimanjakan oleh pemuda itu, dan ia bahkan ingin tidur dalam pelukan pemuda berambut merah itu. Tapi, disisi lain ia juga akan menyakiti Sasuke jika berani melakukannnya.

_At night when the stars light up my room_

_I sit by myself talking to the moon_

_Trying to get to you_

_In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too,_

_Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?_

"_Lalu apa saja pekerjaanmu selain mengurusi perusahaan? Menangisi masa lalu?"_

'_Aku bahkan masih ingat kau bertanya demikian. Ya, kau benar. Setiap malam saat bintang menyinari ruanganku, aku duduk sendiri dan bicara pada bulan. Mencoba menemukanmu, lebih tepatnya menemukan celah hatimu. Aku bahkan berharap di lain tempat kau juga bicara padaku, atau aku orang bodoh yang sedang duduk sendiri dan bicara pada bulan?'_

.

.

.

Jera dalam kondisi terpenjara batin, Sabaku Gaara akhirnya berdiri dan meraih mantelnya. Ia memutuskan untuk segera pergi meninggalkan apartemennya, mungkin menghirup udara segar bisa memulihkan kondisi jiwanya yang benar-benar terpuruk.

_I'm feeling like I'm famous, the talk of the town_

_They say I've gone mad, yeah I've gone mad_

_But they don't know what I know_

_Cause when the sun goes down_

_Someone's talking back, yeah they're talking back_

'_Cih, dan aku mulai merasa jadi seperti orang yang terkenal. Semua orang membicarakanku, mereka semua berkata bahwa aku sudah gila. Ya, aku gila. Lalu kenapa? Mereka semua tidak tahu apa yang aku ketahui, karena saat matahari sudah tenggelam, seseorang balas berbicara kepadaku. Ya, aku yakin itu.'_

Sabaku Gaara akhirnya diam saat kedua iris _jade_nya menatap pagar hitam yang menjulang tinggi. Ia tersenyum kecil, tangan kanannya membuka pagar itu dan membawa dirinya masuk ke dalam sebuah arena pemakaman. Sepi, karena ini sudah sangat malam. Tak ada rasa takut di hatinya, ia malah semakin merasa nyaman dan langkahnya semakin dipercepat sampai ia menemukan sebuah gundukan tanah yang sudah dipenuhi ilalang, namun masih rapih karena terurus. Sebuah salip besar masih berdiri di ujung gundukan tanah dengan sebuah ukiran nama. Nama yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Sabaku Karura…"

.

.

.

Tidak ingin terlalu lama terjerat pada masa lalu, Sakura akhirnya kembali tersenyum meski pun air matanya belum bisa berhenti mengalir. Ia mengusap perutnya lagi, kali ini hatinya bersikeras untuk menjaga calon buah hatinya bersama Gaara—lagi. Dengan tekad yang terkumpul, semangat baru, serta janji yang baru ia ucapkan bahwa ini adalah hari terakhirnya menangisi masa lalu yang sudah terjadi. Bagaimana pun ia harus bangkit, bangkit dari keterpurukan.

_Cause every night I'm talking to the moon!_

_Still trying to get to you_

_In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too_

_Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?_

Sakura meraih mantelnya dan memilih untuk keluar rumah. Menangisi masa lalu untuk yang terakhir, dan ini adalah hari terakhirnya untuk mengunjungi masa lalunya lagi. Meski ia merasa bahwa hati kecilnya berkata kalau Gaara juga merindukannya. Entahlah, sejak ia hamil ia jadi merasa memiliki ikatan batin pada pemuda itu. Ikatan yang entah kenapa membawanya pada keadaan pemuda itu, ia jadi bisa tahu bagaimana keseharian Gaara, perasaan Gaara, dan yang lebih aneh lagi ia jadi sering mendengar suara Gaara.

.

.

.

Sabaku Gaara. Pemuda berambut merah itu mengusap salip yang telah menancap di makam ibunya. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun untuk mengutarakan perasaannya, ia hanya diam dalam sepi. Kedua matanya menatap lembut pusara sang ibu yang sudah ada sejak satu tahun lalu itu. Sampai ia kembali tersenyum dalam tangisnya, berdiri dan terkejut saat kedua iris _jade_nya bersirobok dengan sepasang manik _emerald_.

"Sakura…" suaranya terdengar berat.

Wanita berambut merah muda panjang itu sama kagetnya. Manik _emerald_nya membulat menangkap sosok yang sudah lama tak ia jumpai, sosok yang entah kenapa sangat ingin ia peluk. Air matanya turun begitu saja, ia tidak bisa menahan ini semua. Dilihatnya sosok Gaara yang melangkah mendekatinya dengan terburu-buru, membuatnya refleks mendekat dan keduanya berhambur dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

Gaara tidak peduli pada niatnya yang ingin menjauhi Sakura. Biarkan untuk malam ini saja, ia memeluk wanita yang sangat ia cintai itu. Biarkan untuk malam ini saja ia bersama dengan masa lalunya, saling berbagi kehangatan dan meluapkan kerinduan yang sebenarnya dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Gaara…hiks…aku merindukanmu…hiks…aku mohon…hiks…jangan pergi…hiks."

Pemuda itu tidak bisa menjawab, ia mengeratkan pelukannya. Dirasakannya kepala Sakura bersandar di dadanya, kedua tangan Sakura memeluk erat pinggangnya. Pemuda itu juga menangis, mereka berdua menangis di depan makam Karura. Tidak ada rasa takut akan kegelapan, mereka hanya ingin melepas penat dan kemunafikan dalam hati mereka masing-masing.

"Aku tidak akan pergi…meninggalkanmu." Ucap Gaara dengan nada berat, bahkan suaranya terdengar serak.

Dalam diam, pemuda itu melepaskan pelukannya. Ia angkat dagu mungil Sakura, membuat wajah mereka yang masih basah akan air mata itu bertemu. Perlahan tapi pasti, Gaara menarik dagu itu dan pada akhirnya ia bisa meraih bibir Sakura. Tahu kah kau Sabaku Gaara? Tak ada pria mana pun yang menyentuhnya selain dirimu sendiri. Tapi pada akhirnya, kau terlalu sibuk dengan asumsi yang kau simpulkan. Asumsi tentangnya dan pria Uchiha itu.

"Gaara…" pemuda itu melepas pagutan bibirnya, ia menatap wajah Sakura yang tengah memerah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Di malam seperti ini?" ia bertanya pada Sakura.

Yang ditanya hanya menunduk, "Aku ingin mengunjungi ibumu. Aku memang sempat melihat mobilmu, tapi ku pikir itu milik orang lain."

"Kau tahu udara malam tidak bagus untuk ibu hamil."

Sakura mendongak dan terbelalak. Apa ia tuli? Baru saja Gaara memperhatikan kondisi kandungannya, ia peduli pada darah dagingnya—yang sama sekali tak ia ketahui bahwa itu adalah anaknya. Miris, Sakura merasa tertusuk dan ia bahkan merasa sudah menjadi orang paling jahat di dunia ini. Ia memisahkan buah hatinya dengan Gaara.

"Aku baik-baik saja, ia anak yang kuat." Jawabnya parau.

Gaara mengusap perut Sakura yang masih rata dan tertutup mantel, "Seandainya itu adalah anakku, aku tak akan membiarkanmu berada disini malam-malam."

Sakura menyela, "Tapi ini memang—"

"_Kau hanya perlu mengatakan pada Gaara kalau ini anak kita."_ Ingatannya pada kata-kata Sasuke membuatnya bungkam seketika. Kepalanya kembali menunduk, menghindari pandangan penuh tanya dari Gaara.

"Kau mau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya pemuda itu lagi.

"Aku kedinginan." Jawabnya pelan.

Gaara menarik tangan Sakura dan segera pergi menjauhi tempat pemakaman yang sedari tadi mereka tempati. Keduanya masuk ke dalam mobil dan berlalu meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang." Ucap Gaara sembari mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Aku tidak mau pulang." Sela Sakura sembari meremas mantelnya.

Gaara melirik mantan tunangannya tersebut dari ekor matanya, "Lalu kau mau kemana?"

"Hentikan mobilnya dan biarkan aku bicara." Ucap Sakura.

Gaara menepikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan yang kebetulan sudah sepi, "Apa lagi?" kali ini menatap bingung pada sosok di hadapannya.

"Entah kenapa…aku ingin terus bersamamu, Gaara. Aku mohon, aku tahu ini salah…"

Pemuda itu melihat Sakura mengusap perutnya yang rata, kepalanya tertunduk lagi. Ia juga melihat satu tetes air mata yang menetes membasahi tangan wanita itu, Gaara iba. Iba dan dilema dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Tatap aku." Ucap Gaara tegas. Ia tahu kalau ini bukan keinginan Sakura, melainkan bayi yang ia kandung. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa dia menginginkan Gaara?

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, memperlihatkan air matanya yang kembali membasahi pipinya. Dilihatnya Gaara melepaskan sabuk pengamannya, kedua tangannya terangkat menghapus jejak air mata itu. Pemuda itu tersenyum, lalu mengecup kening Sakura dengan lembut.

"Kau mau kita kemana malam ini hm?" tanya pemuda itu lembut, penuh perhatian.

"Hotel. Aku ingin tidur di hotel." Jawabnya terisak.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara hati-hati.

"Pulang ke rumahmu atau ke rumahku sama saja, aku hanya akan semakin terpuruk dengan masa lalu. Aku ingin tidur nyenyak malam ini,"

Gaara mengangguk, "Ya, kita akan ke hotel."

==oOo==

_**Tokyo Luxury Hotel, Japan. December, 05**__**th**__** – 2002 **_

Sabaku Gaara melirik jam yang ada di bagian barometer mobilnya, pukul 11:10_p.m_. Ia melirik Sakura yang masih tertidur di jok mobilnya, belum sadar kalau mereka sudah masuk ke _basement _parkir. Pemuda berambut merah itu mematikan mesin mobilnya, lalu melepas sabuk pengaman yang ia kenakan. Tangan kanannya mengusap rambut merah muda Sakura sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Bangun, kita sudah sampai." Ucap Gaara lembut.

Wanita itu melenguh dan membuka matanya dengan berat, "Kita dimana?"

"_Luxury Hotel_." Jawab Gaara sembari melepas sabuk pengaman Sakura.

Pemuda itu keluar dari mobil, lalu berjalan memutar ke depan dan akhirnya membuka pintu mobil untuk Sakura. Ia topang berat tubuh wanita itu, lalu menggenggam tangannya seolah kalau ia akan siap jika Sakura terjatuh karena lelah.

"Satu kamar atau dua?" tanya Gaara lagi, kali ini mendudukkan Sakura di kursi tunggu.

"Aku tidak mau tidur sendirian." Jawabnya manja.

Gaara tersenyum kecil, "Aku tahu."

Pemuda itu akhirnya pergi untuk memesan kamar. Kadang terpikir dalam benaknya kalau anak yang dikandung Sakura itu adalah buah cinta mereka, itu akan jadi hal yang sangat sempurna. Setelah mengeluarkan _Credit Card_ dan mendapatkan kunci kamar mereka, pemuda bertato _'Ai'_ itu akhirnya pergi dan membawa Sakura menuju kamar mereka.

"Tiga. Satu. Satu." Ucap Gaara sembari menatap pintu kamar mereka, ia membukanya dengan kunci yang diberikan, lalu segera membawa Sakura untuk masuk ke dalamnya.

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Gaara sembari menatap Sakura yang sedang melepaskan mantelnya.

"Belum." Jawabnya singkat, lalu menghempaskan dirinya di atas kasur.

Gaara melepas mantelnya dan menatap Sakura lagi, "Mau makan apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin tidur, sungguh."

Pemuda itu mengangguk, ia duduk di samping Sakura sembari mengusap helaian merah muda panjang itu.

"Kau tidak tidur?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku akan tidur setelah kau terlelap."

"Kau tidur disini saja, tidak usah pakai kasur tambahan." Kata Sakura lagi.

"Iya."

"Aku mau kita tidur sama-sama,"

Gaara menyerah, mau tak mau ia ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Sakura. Dirasakannya wanita itu mendekat padanya, menarik tangannya untuk dijadikan bantal. Wajahnya menghadap pada dada Gaara, membuat pemuda itu merasakan _déjà vu_ karena dulu ia selalu begini dengan Sakura.

"Sakura, boleh minta izin sebentar?" pemuda itu membuka suara, membuat Sakura mendongak.

"Aku boleh melepas bajuku?" tanya Gaara lagi, dengan hati-hati.

Sakura tertawa kecil, "Kebiasaan. Kau tidak pernah betah ya kalau tidur pakai baju?"

Setelah Sakura sedikit menjauh dari tubuh Gaara, yang ia artikan sebagai tanda diizinkan, pemuda itu duduk di kasurnya dan melepaskan bajunya. Sampai saat ia kembali tertidur, Sakura kembali pada posisi semula. Gaara tersenyum kecil, mau tak mau memeluk tubuh Sakura juga. Ia tarik selimut tebal sampai menutupi tubuh keduanya, lalu tertidur dalam posisi berpelukan. Meski pada akhirnya, Sakura yang terlelap duluan dan Gaara yang hanya menatapnya sembari mengusap rambut panjang wanita itu.

"Untuk malam ini saja…kita seperti ini."

-Tbc-

**Author Note:**

Bunuh Saya! Bunuh aja gapapa Dx ya Allah ini udah telat update, ceritanya malah makin ngawur *pundung di pojokan*. Maaf Minna-san, sebenernya udah diketik dari kapan tau ini tapi setengah-setengah terus jadinya baru kelar sekarang. Masih berkenan review gak? ._.v

_**Give thanks to:**_

_**Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**Rosachi-hime**_

_**MuFylin**_

_**NarutoisVIP**_

_**Hikari Matsushita**_

_**Maneki Neko Azu-chan**_

_**Meritanursyela**_

_**ocha chan**_

_**BronzeQueen18290**_

_**Mociii**_

_**Maxsomnias**_

_**Bardere**_

KAMU!

Review again? Thanks ;)


	7. Bab VII - Just Give Me A Reason

-Red Rose Location Bab VII: Just Give Me A Reason.

_**Shibuya, Japan. December, 06**__**th**__** – 2002 **_

Hujan mengguyur _Shibuya _pagi ini. Masih menyesap kopinya yang pertama, pemuda bernama Sabaku Gaara itu termenung atas kejadian yang ia alami sejak semalam. Tidur nyenyak dengan wanita yang ia cintai, lalu terbangun dengan keadaan sendirian. Sendirian—bukan, ia ditemani oleh sebuah surat undangan pernikahan. Siapa lagi? Ia yakin dari _cover_nya saja sudah bisa menebak siapa pemilik undangan itu. Ada namanya di bawah nama pengantin—pengantin Sasuke Uchiha dan Haruno Sakura yang akan segera menikah pada tanggal dua belas Desember nanti. Mengejutkan.

"Hah…" ia menghela napas berat, meletakkan cangkir kopinya di meja dapur. Kakinya melangkah menuju jendela _apartment _yang luarnya sudah penuh akan air hujan, matanya terpejam.

_Flashback_

_Dhuar! Dhuar! Blaar!_

"_Hime."_

_Seorang gadis yang sedari tadi sibuk memperhatikan langit luar yang menampakkan kilatan-kilatan petir dan mendengarkan suara-suara memekakan telinga itu menoleh, ia memandang datar pada sosok pemuda berambut merah yang tadi memanggilnya dengan suara baritone, namun lembut. Pemuda itu sedikit tersenyum, memeluk tubuh kekasihnya dari belakang dan ikut serta memandang langit dari jendela besar kamar apartment milik si pemuda tersebut._

"_Hujan, Gaara-kun." Ucapnya dengan menyentuh jendela dengan jari telunjuknya, menelusuri tekstur kaca berlapis pelastik anti tembus pandang tersebut._

"_Aku tahu, kembalilah tidur. Cuaca sangat dingin, tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu." Ucap si pemuda yang disebut Gaara dengan lembut._

"_Sakura, hime…kau dengar aku?" pemuda itu kembali bersuara, kali ini menatap wajah kekasihnya dari samping._

_Sakura—sang kekasih hanya mengangguk, "Tapi, aku 'kan baru bangun tidur."_

_Gaara mengecup lembut pipi merah kekasihnya, "Tidak apa, kau belum sembuh benar."_

_Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang kekasihnya, "Aku sudah sembuh."_

"_Hn," Gaara melepaskan pelukannya, "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"_

_Gadis itu memeluk tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan possessive, "Gaara-kun, sudah berapa lama kita berpacaran?"_

_Gaara mengusap sayang kepala merah muda tersebut, "Sudah sangat lama. Lebih dari dua tahun, ada masalah?"_

"_Kau…tidak bosan?" Gadis itu mempererat pelukannya._

_Gaara terkejut mendengar pertanyaan kekasihnya, dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, tidak sama sekali. Kenapa? Kau…sudah bosan padaku ya?"_

_Gadis itu buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap sendu mata Gaara, "Aku bertanya bukan berarti ingin mendapatkan pertanyaan setimpal, bukan berarti aku merasa bosan. Aku hanya bertanya, karena aku takut! Teman-temanku, mereka semua yang berpacaran lama malah berakhir dengan alasan 'bosan'! Mereka ditinggalkan ketika teman-temanku mencintai pasangannya, mereka bilang padaku kalau mereka yakin suatu saat kau akan—"_

_Cup._

_Gaara tahu kalau kekasihnya ini tengah mengeluarkan apa yang menjadi pikirannya kali ini, terlalu menggebu-gebu adalah bentuk emosional yang sudah ditahan—sejak lama mungkin. Siapa yang tahu? Ia hanya tidak ingin mendengar kekasihnya terlalu banyak mendengar hal-hal tidak berguna tentang hubungan mereka. Gaara tahu kalau Sakura sangat mudah dipengaruhi oleh sugesti yang ia ciptakan sendiri._

_Ia memagut bibir lembut milik kekasihnya dengan penuh sayang, cinta, rindu, perasaan menenangkan untuk kekasihnya, semua bercampur disana. Keduanya memejamkan mata, menikmati sensasi yang menghampiri diri mereka masing-masing. Cukup lama kedua bibir itu saling menempel, sampai Gaara—dengan berat hati melepaskan ciumannya, memandang emerald kekasihnya dan tersenyum. Senyum yang tidak pernah ia berikan pada siapa pun, kecuali untuk Sakura._

"_Apa itu menjawab semua pertanyaanmu?" tanya Gaara sembari menempelkan kening mereka._

_Sakura menangis, "G-Gaara-kun, aku…"_

"_Tidak ada yang perlu kau dengarkan tentang teman-temanmu. Hubungan mereka dan hubungan kita berbeda, kalian punya jalan cerita masing-masing. Percayalah, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."_

_Napas gadis itu terasa sesak, "A-Aku…hiks…G-Gaara-kun…"_

_Ends of Flashback_

'_Sekarang, siapa yang ditinggalkan dan meninggalkan?'_ Tanya Gaara dalam hati, ia kembali melangkah dan merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur besar yang pernah mereka tiduri dulu.

.

.

.

Arakafsya Uchiha Mempersembahkan:

**"_Red Rose Location"_**

Genre: Romance/Drama

Characters: Gaara & Sakura H.

Rate: Semi M

Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

_Summary:_

_Kalau kau tidak mau menarik uluran tanganku, tak apa. Aku sadar betul siapa aku, kau pasti tak pernah tahu rasanya menjadi diriku. Kalau kau tidak mau menyambut pelukanku, tak apa. Aku tahu tak pernah ada namaku di dalam hidupmu. Tapi, jangan salahkan aku kalau aku sudah pergi walaupun kau meminta uluran tanganku sekali lagi. Karena ini lah__kejamnya dunia hiburan_.

.

.

.

_**Tokyo, Japan. December, 7**__**th**__** – 2002 **_

Haruno Sakura meletakkan kantung pelastik berisikan bahan makanan yang harus ia masak untuk dirinya dan Sasuke. Pasalnya, sejak dirinya hamil, Sasuke tidak membiarkan Sakura tinggal sendirian. Sejak saat dirinya mengetahui sang pujaan hati tidak tidur di rumahnya dan pulang pagi hari dengan keadaan menangis, Sasuke tidak mau lagi meninggalkan Sakura. Meski dirinya tidak mendapatkan jawaban apa-apa dari mulut Sakura, Sasuke tetap akan tinggal bersamanya.

"Jangan melamun," ucap Sasuke saat menyadari wanita berambut merah muda itu memandang kosong pada jendela dapurnya.

"Memikirkan apa lagi?" Sasuke memeluk tubuh kurus itu dari belakang, mengusap perutnya yang masih rata, "Jangan terlalu banyak pikiran, ingat kesehatan bayi kita."

Sakura mendongak cepat, "Sasuke-_kun_…"

Seakan mengerti apa arti panggilan itu, sang pemuda berambut _raven_ itu mengecup pucuk kepala calon isterinya dengan kasih. Ia tersenyum kecil sembari memandang pancaran _emerald_ itu, "Tidak ada yang perlu kau pertanyakan, itu memang bayi kita."

"Ng…aku akan memasak untukmu dulu, kau bisa menunggunya." Ujar Sakura dengan wajah sendu. Mengerti akan hal itu, Sasuke mengangguk dan membiarkan Sakura memasak untuk makan malam.

Sakura menghela napas pasrah saat dirinya semakin terkurung dalam permainannya sendiri. Dia hamil, merindukan ayah si janin, dan tidak bisa atau lebih tepatnya tidak akan bisa bertemu dan meminta si ayah untuk memanjakannya. Jujur, ia penat. Ia bosan. Ia merasa terpenjara dengan permainannya sendiri. Seharusnya ia bisa lebih jujur kepada Sasuke dan Gaara, tapi mau jujur juga bagaimana? Ia tahu kalau gadis yang ditemuinya di _Billiard Area_ itu adalah kekasih Gaara. Dia tidak ingin dibilang wanita yang tidak tahu diri, datang dan meminta pertanggung jawaban secara tiba-tiba setelah dirinya memaki-maki Gaara yang ingin bertanggung jawab.

"Gaara…" ia bergumam pelan, dirinya memilih untuk mencuci beberapa wortel yang ia beli, lalu mengirisnya menjadi bagian yang tipis memanjang.

Kali ini ia sadar, ia sudah bertindak terlalu jauh dan pada akhirnya kebohongan ini tidak akan pernah terungkap. Ia akan menikah dengan Sasuke, pergi dari Jepang, melupakan Gaara, dan tiba-tiba akan dikejutkan dengan berita pernikahan pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Ugh…" dirinya meringis.

Seketika dirasanya sakit pada bagian dada dan hulu hati, kenapa? Apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan? Siapa yang ia cintai sebenarnya? Bagaimana dengan perasaan Sasuke? Pemuda itu seorang artis terkenal, bagaimana jadinya jika berita kehamilan ini menyebar luas dan mencoreng nama baik calon suaminya. Gaara, sungguh membuat Sakura bimbang setengah mati.

_**Right from the start, you were a thief**_

_**You stole my heart and I your willing victim.**_

_**I let you see the part of me**_

_**That weren't all that pretty**_

_**And with every touch you fixed them.**_

'_Sejak awal kau memang berhasil merebut hatiku, Gaara.'_ ia bergumam dalam hati sembari memasukkan irisan wortelnya ke tempat yang sudah disediakan, ia menyeka air matanya yang hendak turun dan mengambil sayuran yang lain untuk segera dipotong dan dicampurkan ke tempat wortel tadi.

"Dan bodohnya aku bersedia saja menjadi korbanmu." Ia bergumam sendiri dengan suara yang pelan, mengangkat bahu seolah tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dalam dirinya kini. Ia kembali memotong sayuran dan bersiap untuk memanaskan air yang akan merebus potongan sayurannya.

'_Oh damn, aku juga membiarkanmu melihat segala yang ada dalam diriku. Bagian yang tak pernah dilihat orang lain, bagian yang menurutku tidak indah. Tapi, dengan sentuhanmu kau membuat segalanya menjadi indah.'_ Air matanya turun, buru-buru ia menyekanya kembali.

_**Now you've been talking in your sleep**_

_**Things you never said to me,**_

_**Tell me that you've had enough of our love.**_

Ia ingat, ia pernah mendengar Gaara beberapa kali mengigau—bergurau dalam tidurnya. Meracau tidak jelas, entah karena apa. Saat itu, ia lebih sering pulang malam—tentu saat satu minggu mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama. Ia tahu pemuda itu begitu penat, _'Katakan padaku jika kau sudah cukup muak dengan cinta kita, Gaara.'_ ia kembali menggumamkan masa lalunya dalam hati.

_**Just give me a reason, just a little bit enough**_

_**Just a second we're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again**_

_**It's in the stars, it's been written in the scars on our heart**_

_**We're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again.**_

Dulu ia begitu ingin berteriak di hadapan Gaara, meminta penjelasan darinya sedikit saja. Meminta pemuda itu untuk sedetik saja tidak menghancurkannya, tidak ada keributan yang terjadi karena kepenatannya. Sakura ingin bermusyawarah dengan pemuda yang pernah bertunangan dengannya itu, bahwa mereka bisa menuliskan semua luka-luka mereka pada bintang di langit, dan mengatakan pada Gaara kalau saat itu mereka bisa belajar untuk saling mencintai lagi. Tapi apa? Semuanya terlambat. Gagal total.

.

.

.

Sabaku Gaara masih berdiam diri di balik meja kerjanya, matanya tetap fokus memandang deretan kalimat yang tertera di layar laptopnya. Ia masih sibuk, kaca mata dengan _frame _hitam itu masih bertengger di batang hidungnya, membuatnya semakin tampan. Ia tersenyum puas, lalu menyandarkan bahunya pada kursi yang sedang ia duduki, lalu melepas kaca matanya—membiarkan iris _jade _itu terpejam sesaat.

'_Sakura, seandainya kau ada disini.'_ Ia membuka matanya, memutar kursinya menjadi memunggungi meja kerja. Ia tatap pemandangan kota Tokyo dari jendela besar yang ada di ruangannya, melayangkan pikirannya entah kemana.

_**I'm sorry I don't understand where all of these is coming from.**_

_**I thought that we were fine**_

_**Your head is running wild again**_

_**My dear, we still have everything**_

_**And it's all in your mind.**_

Gaara tidak pernah mengerti apa yang membuatnya dulu selalu bertengkar dengan Sakura, melakukan hal yang disebut sebagai putus nyambung, sampai akhirnya tragedi pesawat itu terjadi. Awalnya Gaara pikir mereka baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang perlu diributkan. Sakura selalu berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang kepulangannya di malam hari, mengintrogasinya seolah dirinya selalu pulang malam karena pemuda itu memiliki selingkuhan, itu konyol.

'_Dan kau sering meracau dalam tidurmu.'_ Ujar Gaara dalam hati, pikirannya kembali melayang ke masa lalu. Ia bahkan ingat karena gurauan tak jelas dalam tidurnya, Sakura selalu terbangun di malam hari dan tiba-tiba menghindar—melepaskan diri dari pelukannya, dan memilih tidur berjauhan dengan Gaara. Esok pagi, mereka bertengkar karena perbuatan tak sadarkan dirinya semalam. Saling tuduh, saling bertanya tentang perasaan mereka masing-masing.

_**You've been having real bad dreams**_

_**Used to lie so close to me**_

_**There's nothing more than empty sheets between our love.**_

Mata Gaara terpejam, kepalanya seolah terasa berat, telinganya mendadak mendengar ocehan mereka di _apartment _miliknya yang dulu pernah mereka tempati bersama.

"_Kau bermimpi buruk, kau meracau, lalu tiba-tiba membuat jarak dalam tidur kita! Demi Kami-sama, Sakura. Apa maumu hah?!"_

_Sakura menatapnya sengit, "Kau yang bermimpi buruk! Kau pula yang mengigau—meracau tak jelas, kenapa?! Kau sudah muak dengan hubungan ini?!"_

Saat itu juga Gaara sadar, mereka berada dalam titik berat kesalahpahaman. Entah siapa yang bermimpi dan meracau, mereka hanya cemburu. Mereka hanya kesepian, mereka hanya remaja tanggung yang sedang mencapai tujuan mereka dengan kerja keras. Waktu itu, mereka hanya kelelahan…mereka hanya butuh pengertian dan bicara dari hati ke hati.

"Dan semuanya terlambat," Gaara tersenyum miris, "Aku terlalu lambat untuk menyadarinya."

.

.

.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?"

Buru-buru wanita itu menghapus air matanya yang mengalir terlalu deras saat Sasuke datang menghampirinya. Bungsu Uchiha itu menarik tangan Sakura dengan hati-hati, memutar tubuh calon isterinya menjadi menghadapnya.

"Kau menangis?" tanya Sasuke khawatir, "Ada apa?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Sasuke-_kun_, mataku kelilipan dan aku sedari tadi mencoba mengeluarkan debunya tapi tidak bisa…"

"Lalu kau menangis?" sergah pemuda itu lagi.

"Mataku perih…" jawab Sakura, setidaknya alasannya kali ini akan masuk akal.

Pemuda itu sedikit tertawa, percaya akan kata-kata Sakura dan mentertawakan sikap kekanakannya. Pemuda itu menarik tubuh kecil wanita yang dicintainya tersebut, lalu meniupkan mata kanan Sakura. Wanita itu mengerjapkan matanya dan tersenyum pada Sasuke, membuat dirinya gemas dan mengacak rambut merah muda calon isterinya tersebut.

"Sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Sasuke lembut.

Ia mengangguk, "Sudah, Sasuke-_kun_. Terima kasih," ia berbalik badan dan mematikan kompor, lalu kembali menatap Sasuke, "Aku mau mengobati mataku sebentar, tunggu saja sambil menonton tv."

"Aku pikir tidak usah memasak, kau juga tidak boleh lelah. Kita makan di luar saja," Ucap Sasuke menghentikan langkah Sakura.

Wanita itu menggembungkan pipinya, "Lalu masakannya bagaimana?"

"Karena belum ada yang kau kerjakan, untuk besok pagi saja. Sekarang ganti pakaian, kita makan di luar." Jawab pemuda itu sembari mengangkat bahu.

.

.

.

Gaara menyudahi pekerjaannya ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Ia segera masuk ke dalam mobil _Outlander _putih yang baru saja dibelinya, niatnya untuk melajukan mobil terhenti saat melihat Matsuri baru saja keluar dari kantor dengan keadaan tergesa. Ia segera keluar dari mobil dan setengah berlari menghampiri gadis itu.

"Matsuri!" teriaknya saat gadis itu baru saja akan bersiap berlari menuju halte bus.

"Gaara-_sama_?" gadis itu berdiri dan menatap tak percaya pada sosok pemuda di hadapannya, "Anda belum pulang?"

"Hn, kau mau kemana? Terburu-buru sekali." Ucap pemuda itu sembari melihat penampilan sekertarisnya yang sudah berganti pakaian.

"Aku harus pulang, aku lupa belum memasak nasi untuk makan, aku juga belum memasak untuk sarapanku besok pagi. Jadi, aku terburu-buru. Apa anda ada perlu dengan saya?"

Gaara membuang pandangannya sebentar, "Ku antar kau pulang."

Matsuri terkejut, "Apa?! Tidak usah repot-repot, Gaara-_sama_. Masih banyak kendaraan umum yang lewat, kalau begitu aku perm—"

"Kebetulan aku ingin makan malam di luar, kita makan sama-sama." Sela pemuda itu.

"Tapi 'kan—"

Belum sempat gadis itu menjawab, tangannya sudah ditarik oleh sang pemimpin untuk mengikutinya masuk ke dalam mobil. Matsuri tidak bisa mengelak, akhirnya ia ikut pergi dengan Gaara—pemuda yang sudah lama ia cintai. Mobil melaju, beranjak meninggalkan Sabaku _Corp. _entah kemana.

"Kita mau kemana, Gaara-_sama_?" tanya Matsuri memecah keheningan.

"Entahlah, kau ingin makan apa?" pemuda itu memutar _stir_nya ke kanan, membuat mobil berbelok.

"Apa saja, aku ikut Gaara-_sama_ saja." Jawab gadis itu gugup, dan keheningan kembali tercipta.

.

.

.

Lama berputar-putar mencari tempat makan yang cocok untuk Sakura, akhirnya mobil Sasuke masuk ke dalam sebuah _restaurant sushi. _Pemuda itu tampak kesulitan mendapatkan tempat parkir, pasalnya begitu banyak mobil yang berkunjung ke tempat ini. Begitu menemukan tempat, mobil sedan pemuda itu langsung saja parkir tepat di samping sebuah _Outlander _putih yang sepertinya belum lama terparkir disana.

Napas Sakura terasa tercekat saat dirinya menoleh keluar jendela dan melihat seorang laki-laki berambut merah di dalam mobil sedang memeluk seorang gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya, wajahnya pucat pasi. Asumsinya terpecahkan saat ia melihat pemuda itu melepaskan pelukannya dan mengecup singkat kening seorang gadis berambut karamel yang baru saja menyeka air matanya. Kaca gelap mobil pemuda itu tidak bisa menutupi siluet bayangan mereka karena letak mobil pemuda itu bersebrangan dengan tiang lampu tempat parkir.

'_Tidak…mungkin…'_ Dan pada saat itu pula, si pemuda berambut merah itu bergerak mencabut kunci mobilnya dan bersiap akan keluar dari mobil. Mata _jade _itu tak sengaja bertemu pandang, membuat pemuda itu menegang sesaat. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke, menghindar dari _jade _pucat tersebut. Ia melihat kekasihnya yang baru saja mematikan mesin mobil, bersiap mencabut kunci mobil dan akan segera keluar.

"Sakura, bukankah itu Gaara?"

Sakura kembali mengikuti arah pandang calon suaminya. Ia melihat pemuda itu baru saja berjalan merangkul gadis yang tadi menangis, gadis itu sedang tertawa ceria dan dibalas senyuman tulus dari pemuda itu. Rasa sakit menjalar di hatinya, ia tidak rela.

"Bukankah gadis itu Matsuri? Aku baru tahu mereka memiliki hubungan." Ucap Sasuke yang akhirnya membuka pintu mobil dan keluar.

Sakura segera keluar dari mobil dan membiarkan Sasuke menggandeng tangannya, membawanya ke dalam _restaurant _yang baru saja dimasuki Gaara dan Matsuri. Mendadak nafsu makannya menjadi hilang begitu saja.

-Tbc-

**Author Note:**

DOR!

Kembali lagi sama Ara, gomeeeeeeen telat update T^T ara bener-bener sibuk sama urusan kuliah. Mumpung ada waktu senggang, jadi Ara lanjutkan saja ceritanya :D. Sudah sampai bab 7 nih, pada penasaran gak sih kenapa tiba-tiba Gaara dan Matsuri berlaku demikian? Hahaha :D temukan jawabannya di Bab 8: _**"When I Was Your Man."**_

So, gimana sama bab 7 ini? Berniat review kah? :D

**Mizuira Kumiko: **Karakter Gaara disini emang aku buat agak gimana gitu, hehehe. Tapi sebenernya disini aku cuma mau ngasih tau kalau sebenernya yang egois itu bukan hanya Gaara, tapi Sasuke dan Sakura juga. Mereka semua bertahan dengan ego dan pendapatnya masing-masing. Gimana sama chap tujuh ini? Hehehe.

**Maneki Neko Azu-chan: **Nanti aka nada jalannya sendiri kok bagaimana Gaara bisa tahu itu anaknya tanpa harus nunggu Sakura lahiran hehe xP, gimana sama chap 7 ini?

**BronzeQueen18290: **Kali ini beda lagu, hahaha xD

**meritanursyela: **Hai, ini udah update lagi kok :D, aka nada jalan tersendiri kalau Gaara suka tau itu anaknya. Biarin mereka tersiksa dulu sama perasaannya masing-masing *diinjek* xP Bagaimana sama cahap 7nya? :D

**Rosachi-hime: **Aku juga maunya mereka cepet-cepet bersatu sachi T^T, tapi gapapalah kita siksa dulu mereka ini *ditabok* Gimana sama chap 7nya? :D

**MuFylin: **Ini udah cukup panjang atau kurang? Kayaknya pada pingin Gaara cepet-cepet tau ini anaknya ya xD hahahaha. Sasuke gatau kok kalau Sakura sempet tidur sama Gaara di hotel xP

**hanazono yuri: **Yep! Ini sudah update :D

**milkyways99: **Ini sudah dilanjutkaaaaaaan :D

**mikodesu: **Mereka semua sama-sama egois, sama-sama bertahan dengan asumsi masing-masing :3 #dikaplok, biarkan mereka menikmati labirin mereka masing-masing. Hehehe :D

**NarutoisVIP: **Hai kamu! :D, senang melihat kamu mampir lagi #lebay. Tentu, aku juga maunya Sakura sama Gaara w walau Sasuke disini aku buat gentle man! Mereka punya peran jahat-baik masing-masing kok xD, gimana sama chap 7 ini? Mengecewakan gak?

**Hikari Matsushita: **Begitulah Sakura, tapi sebenernya aku gamau bikin dia kayak gitu (TwT)v

**Hime-chan: **Sebenernya Sasuke itu mencintai Sakura, kelihatan banget di chapter ini. Tapi, Sakura justru bersikap terbalik (/TwT)/ begitu.

**bardere: **Jangan cubit-cubit Gaara w kasian ntar pipinya kendor (?) Nanti juga dia akan sadar kalau Sasuke dan Sakura itu ngebohongin dia hehehe.

**East Robo: **Gih teriak cepetan kasih tau Gaara kalau itu anaknya xD ngakak asli bacanya.

**salsalala: **Kan namanya ibu hamil, perasaannya ngambang terus (?) ini udah updaaate (w)9

**vialesana: **Kita tarik ulur dulu kak perasaannya mereka :D #ditabok. Nanti aka nada jalan dimana Gaara tau kalau itu anaknya, bukan anak Sasuke. Gimana sama chap 7 ini? :D

**Yaya Uchiha: **Hai Yaya-chan! Selamat datang di GaaSaku #ditendang. Aku emang sengaja bikin ketiga-tiganya sama-sama tersiksa disini xP gimana sama chap 7 ini? :D

**zezorena: **Hati-hati, nak. Gaara udah punya author :3 #dikepret

**Ah Rin: **Minum dulu sana kalo nyesek :'D #dikepret. Gimana chap 7 ini? xD

**Mociii: **Kyaaaaa xD #mimisan ! Jangan Mociii, jangan! Nanti ujung-ujungnya abis pelukan mereka melakukan yang iya-iya kalau Gaara topless. Eh tapi gapapa buat aja sana (?) xD

**Kiki RyuEunTeuk: **Kasihan sama Author aja yang kalang kabut kebanyakan hutang fict :"D ini udah update, gimana sama chap 7nya?

**yoo chae: **Hai, map telaaaaat T^T. Jangan panggil 'Min', Ara bukan sarimin (?). Mungkin chapter 10 atau lebih habis '-') gimana sama chap 7 ini? :D

**hachikodesuka: **Ini pairnya GaaSaku, tapi Ara usahakan biar Sasu gak ngenes-ngenes banget kok disini :"D, hehehe. Nih Ara udah update, gimana?

**Aisky males login: **Aisky jangan bayangin Gaara *O*)/ nanti kamu tergiur. Gaara emang seksiiii w

**mitsuka sakurai: **Mitsukaaaa, baik banget deh TwT ini ara gajadi pundung kok #labil. Chapter 7 ini gimana? :D

Yippi! Satu hutang sudah terbayar, makin banyak review nanti _**Bab VIII : "When I Was Your Man"**_ bakal cepet update kok (w)9. Terima kasih yang sudah menyediakan waktunya untuk baca, follow, fav, dan review disini :D

_-Mind to review again?-_

_-Thanks :D-_


End file.
